Remember
by Faerlas
Summary: She was exploring a strange house with her brother when she decided to pull a trick on him and then... I accept anonymous reviews. FINISHED! Read and Review! No FLAMES!
1. Never Explore A Strange House

**Remember**

**Never Explore A Strange House**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings. I do not own the Island of Britain. I do own Rebecca and Mr. Treeleaf/Galadhlas. They're mine! ALL MINE! And you can't have them! HA! Sorry, got carried away there...

_Authors note: Well, I hope you all like this fanfic, I hope it turns out well, and I hope you all REVIEW! Reviews I crave! Please give them to me!_

_For all of you that couldn't get over the fact that I spelled Britain wrong, I have reposted this chapter. I have gone through great pains to do this. For the record, I would not have posted this chapter had I realized Britain was spelled wrong, but spell check did not catch it, and I was far too busy working on plot to concern myself with it._

_**Also note, all responses to reviews have been removed in fear that this story will be deleted. Thanks for reviewing!**  
_

"I will now recite 'Remember' by Christina Rossetti.

_Remember me when I am gone away,  
Gone far away into the silent land;  
When you can no more hold me by the hand,  
Nor I half turn to go yet turning stay.  
Remember me when no more, day by day,  
You tell me of our future that you plann'd:  
Only remember me; you understand  
It will be late to counsel then or pray.  
Yet if you should forget me for a while  
And afterwards remember, do not grieve:  
For if the darkness and corruption leave  
A vestige of the thoughts that once I had,  
Better by far you should forget and smile  
Than that you should remember and be sad."_

Rebecca took a seat, then the bell rang dismissing classes for the day. As she shoved her books into her bag, she noted how she loved that poem. She always said it was her theme in life. She was a military kid, complete with frequent moving. As soon as she got close to people, she had to leave. So, whenever she told her friends she had to leave, she quoted that to them then broke the news. She was becoming famous for it.

Rebecca was 17 years old, living in Indiana when she learned where she had to move to next.

"England! But dad! This September is my senior year of highschool! Can't we wait to move?" She pleaded. "Why did they suddenly move up the moving date?"

"Sweetie, I begged them to leave it, but they wouldn't budge. I'm so sorry Becky, but we have to move again in June," her father replied.

"But you said we wouldn't move again until I graduated! I am just starting to settle down here, get a few friends, actually figure out where stuff is around town, and now I have to move across the Atlantic!"

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I can't help it. You know that. Listen, I know that the moves are always hard for you Rebecca, but I'm sure you'll make a few friends. Remember the Kowalski's? They moved there a few years ago. You were friends with their daughter Sarah, well, we're going to be near them. See you already have a friend there."

Rebecca tried to smile as she clenched her fists in frustration and tried her best to keep her cool, but she couldn't, so she ran up to her room and cried into her pillow.

"Sweetie! Wait!" her father called, but to no avail. He sighed and gave up. There was no use in trying to console her, there never was.

The school year finished and her friends threw her a huge going away party. On June fifteenth, the family boarded a plane and flew to Great Britain.

She had been sad and upset in America, and when she reached Britain, she became depressed. She moved into her room and stayed there for two weeks, talking to no one.

One day entering the third week of her self inflicted exile she was looking out the window, when her mother came up to her room. "Rebecca, sweetheart, I know that the move has been hard on you, it's been hard on all of us, but you can't stay in your room forever. I'm sure you would like everything better if you went outside and made a few friends."

Rebecca turned towards her mother and said, "Maybe." then she turned back to her window.

"Well, if you don't want to go out on your own, I'm sure your brother wouldn't mind the company. He's made quite a few friends already, and he said a few of them have older siblings. Maybe he could introduce you to them."

Rebecca realized her mother was bent on getting her outside and when her mother had her mind bent on something, there was no use resisting. She sighed and headed towards the door of her room.

"If you are going out, I suggest you put on something besides pajama's," her mother said with a grin. She got up and left, closing the bedroom door behind her.

Rebecca mindlessly changed into a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She pulled back her long brown hair scrunchi and headed towards the door. She left her room and made her way towards the door of the house, slipping on a pair of sandals before she exited. The first person she saw outside was the neighbor in his garden.

"Oh! 'Ello there miss! You must be the Parson's girl. Nice to meet you," he greeted. He was a sturdily built man, middle aged, with a round, good natured face and sandy blonde hair. He extended his hand to her.

She took it and said, "Nice to meet you too. My name is Rebecca."

"Mine is Henry Smith. You may call me Henry."

Rebecca just smiled.

"So, what brings you out and about, if I may ask?"

"My mother wanted me to get out of doors. She told me to meet some people, so here I am." She tried to sound light hearted and gave a smile, but it came off half hearted.

"Oh, I see. Well, if you are looking for people your age, then I suggest you find your brother and have him introduce you to his friends' older siblings. If you are looking for a good conversation, then I humbly suggest a little restaurant just down the hill and to the left. But, if you are looking for a good story, then you are in the right place."

Rebecca just looked at him and smiled. He was a different man if nothing else. She wasn't much in the mood for making friends, or conversations, so she decided to settle for a story. "I guess I could listen to a story," she replied.

"Well then, pull up a fence and I shall begin," he said gesturing to the fence that divided their yards. It was a low fence, more like a wall, made of stone. She sat on top of it cross legged and listened to his tale.

She listened, and found it quite interesting, it wasn't at all what she expected, it was about a more recent event, and seemed rather plausible, not the fairytale she had imagined hearing. She thanked him for the story and went back inside.

"Well he was interesting anyway," she thought to herself.

The next day her brother walked in her room, with out knocking and blurted out, "Wanna go explore Mr. Treeleaf's house with me today? Henry said we could go in! Oh, you probably don't know about it, well..."

"No, I don't want to, and yes I do know about the house, and Henry, and the grey boat, and his dogs."

"How?" her brother asked. His bright blue eyes as wide as saucers.

"I went outside. Duh," came the reply.

"Well, you need to get out again. Come on Becky! Pleeaaase!"

Rebecca looked at her brother who was executing the perfect puppy dog pout. She sighed, rolled her eyes, and agreed.

They were ten yards from the house when her brother asked, "I still don't believe you talked to Henry yesterday. I think you were just saying that to get me to leave you alone!" he said with a sly grin and a bright glance. The unusually bright sun glinted off his eyes, making them appear to be lit with a blue flame.

Rebecca sighed and rolled her eyes before she said, "Yes I did."

"Prove it! Tell me what it was!" Her brother challenged.

She sighed and began talking in best British accent, "Mr. Treeleaf was a strange young man, never looked a day past twenty-three, though I daresay he lived in that house ten years. Four years ago he up and left with his dogs in a little grey boat in the early morning. He had me there to help him pack his boat and shove off. He gave me the keys to house he did, and asked me to sell it for him. Well, I ne'er could do it, it bein' such a nice house and all, that I decided to take care of her mysself, almost like a museum you might say. Strange man he was, strange house. Beautiful, but strange."

Her brother nodded in satisfaction. "So you did talk to him. Wow. George and I were convinced you were going to lock yourself up in the house til you died."

"George?"

"A friend."

They reached the house. It was indeed a strange house. Small, a little larger than a cottage, but much different in appearance from a cottage. The corners of the house were upheld by large wooden beams with ornate carvings on them. The walls of the house were smooth and off white. The windows, which were many, were round at the top and square at the bottom and had thin green curtains behind them. The roof was shingled like an ordinary house, but it extended a good ways past the walls, upheld by wooden beams. The door was wood, and the doorknob was shiny and brass.

Rebecca got an strange feeling about the place, and would have turned back if it was not for the fact her brother had already unlocked the door and gone inside. She slowly followed.

The inside was brighter and larger than expected because the sun shone through the thin green curtains. It had a lofty roof, for a cottage, and was very open and spacious. The kitchen flowed into the living room which flowed into the library. There was, however, a hallway. While her brother was in the kitchen, she slowly walked down the hall. A tingling sensation was coursing through her with each step she took. Her sandal shod feet made hardly any noise on the wood floor. The first door she came to was on her right. She resolutely stretched out her hand despite her fear, grabbed the knob and opened the door. Inside was a bathroom. She gave a sigh as one does when they realized they have feared for naught. She closed the door and went to the next room, with much less anticipation. The next door contained his bedroom. She explored it and found it strange, but not captivating. He had some odd looking books lying around and his bed was ornate and quite beautiful. The blankets upon the bed were the softest things she had ever touched. She laid down on the bed, with her legs dangling off the side and thought she was lying on a cloud. Soon however, she convinced herself to get up and go on exploring. She could hear her brother calling her name from the living room.

"Becky! Becky! Where are you?"

She decided to play a trick on him. She exited the bedroom, making sure she shut it loudly behind her and called, "Over here!" she then silently snuck into the room across the hall. It was dark in this room, unlike all the others in which it was rather bright. She silently shut the door behind her just as she heard her brothers footsteps. Suddenly the footsteps stopped, and Rebecca realized she no longer was holding a doorknob, but a branch on a tree, and the light was grey and the air was cold. Suddenly a gust of wind blew, she lost her balance and she fell with a scream. She hit the ground with a thud and knew no more.

_Authors note: First chapter down. Please review! I promise it gets better!_


	2. If You Must Hit Your Head

**Remember**

**If you Must Hit Your Head...**

**Do it in Rivendell.**

Disclaimer: I don't own it! Dur!

_Authors note: Now the tale truly begins! Responses at the bottom!_

Elrond, Elrohir, and Elladan, had just watched the Fellowship turn the corner, out of their sight.

"Come let us go back inside," Elrond said. The three had just stepped foot on the stair leading to the door when they heard a scream and a dull thud. All three immediately ran towards the sound.

Just a short ways into a garden, they saw a figure lying on the ground. Elrond reached her first and saw she was a human girl, strangely dressed, but there was no time for that. He quickly examined her and determined she was yet breathing normally and her heart was still beating.

"Elrohir, carry this maid inside and to a healing room. Elladan, go fetch a small basin, a cloth, and some clothes for her. Now go!" Elrond commanded swiftly. Elladan ran off with all speed, and Elrohir gently picked her up and carried her inside.

He left as a few elfmaids came in and changed her into some clean, more suitable clothes, and had her old ones sent out to be washed. Strange garments they were...

Elrond and his sons entered the room and the elf lord did a more thorough examination. Nothing broken, just a nice lump on her head and perhaps a few bruises, nothing more. Once it was completed he said, "Elrohir, she should come around in a few minutes, would you please stay here and watch her until she does. Perhaps you could find out a few things about her."

Elrohir nodded and the other two left the room. A few minutes later, maybe five, the girl's eyes began to flutter open. She blinked twice and stared straight up at the ceiling as she mumbled, "Oooow! My head, my back, my butt! I must have fallen out of that tree! And what was a tree doing in his study anyway?"

"Maybe his study was in a tree," said a voice to her left.

She quickly sat up and looked at the speaker. He was a blur of a dark color, and a peachy color, and a maroon color, he was also swaying about like a wisp of smoke. She blinked a few times and began to feel dizzy. The speaker, apparently not wanting her just to crash upon her pillow, gently caught her head and shoulders and laid her down. At least she wasn't dizzy any more.

The speaker sat down on the edge of her bed and spoke again. "Relax miss, you shall be well. In a moment the world should come back into focus," he said, leaning over her.

She blinked a few times and slowly her speaker came into focus. "Good sweet Mike! Your ears are pointed!" she exclaimed.

He looked at her confused. Why shouldn't his ears be pointed? "Why is this significant to you?" he asked.

"Duh! No human has pointed ears!" she said. Now that she was regaining her wits, she became afraid. She bolted upright, and stared at him distrustfully. There was something very wrong with all this.

"Milady, do not be afraid. You are safe here," Elrohir said, trying to calm her down. "I promise I shall not harm you."

Apparently that answer was not to her satisfaction because she immediately jumped out of the bed, steading herself with the headboard. "Listen mister, I don't know who you are, but if you're Mr. Treeleaf, you better speak now or I'll... I'll..." she was starting to feel dizzy again, she had jumped up far too fast. As she began swaying, the man quickly jumped over the bed and stood next to her, steadying her.

"Why don't you lie back down," Elrohir suggested.

"No thanks! Please, just let me out of here!" the girl weakly said. "My parents will give you money, whatever, just don't keep me here or kidnap me or anything!"

"Milady, I am afraid I do not understand. I have not taken you captive."

"Huh?"

"Not fifteen minutes ago you fell out of a tree in my father's garden, dressed in strange clothes. You had hit your head rather hard and were unconscious until just now. And I do not know of a Mr. Treeleaf. Now please, lie back down and perhaps we can sort this all out and get you back home quickly," he suggested.

She agreed silently by sitting back down on the bed and crawling under the blankets.

"Now Milady, what is your name?"

"Rebecca Parsons," she answered.

"Where are you from?"

"Umm... I don't recall the name of the town at the moment, I just moved a few weeks ago you see, but I know the street I live on is called Sparrow. I only know that because I could see the street sign from my window. What's your name?"

"I am Elrohir, son of Elrond of Rivendell," he answered.

Rebecca stared at him in disbelief. "You did not just say Elrohir and Rivendell!"

"Yes I did Miss Parson. Why, is something wrong with that?"

"Yes! Everything you said is from a book!"

Elrohir stared at her blankly, not quite comprehending what she meant.

"You know! Lord of the Rings by J.R.R. Tolkien. Duh! Everybody knows that! You must be one of my brother's little friends pulling a joke. Well Ha! Ha! Jokes' over!"

"I think you hit your head harder than my father thought," the elf said. "I do not know your brother, I have never heard of a man named J.R.R. Tolkien, and the Lord of the Rings is not a name to be blurted out so carelessly!"

"Right, whatever! Then, if you are Elrohir son of Elrond, son of Earendil, and this really is Rivendell, prove it!" Rebecca snapped.

Elrohir calmly walked over to a curtained window and drew back the curtain to reveal a grand porch and Rivendell itself. That was a hard blow to Rebecca, because she was no forced to realize that this was not some strange joke.

"This must be a dream!" she muttered to herself

"No Miss Parson, this is no dream. Your sore head should tell you that much," Elrohir gently said.

Well, until she could figure out otherwise, she had to go along with it. In her heart she knew that she was there, but her rational head wouldn't let her believe it.

At length she said, "Please, just call me Rebecca."

"Very well. And you may call me Elrohir," he replied.

She extended her hand to him. He figured out the gesture and accepted it. "Nice to meet you Elrohir."

"Nice to meet you Rebecca."

Just then, Elrond came back in.

"Ah! You are awake now I see. Welcome to Rivendell Milady. I am Lord Elrond."

"Pleasure to meet you Lord Elrond. I'm Rebecca Parsons," she replied. Elrond talked to her for a little bit, and discovered a bit more about her. Once his questioning was over, he invited to her to lunch and informed her she could move into a guest room whenever she was ready.

Elrond and Elrohir left the room, and shortly there after, an elfmaid entered carrying a dress.

"I am sorry miss if this does not fit you well, but we did the best we could to find a dress your size," the elf lady graciously said.

"Thank you!" Rebecca replied as she crawled out of bed. Well, she wasn't thrilled at the thought of a dress, but she wasn't dead set against it. Her mother had always made her wear dresses on occasion. She always found them uncomfortable.

"Do you need any help miss?"

"Please, call me Rebecca, and I think I can manage!" she replied. Why on earth would she need help dressing herself? Rebecca picked up the dress, found the back and saw she would, all the way up the back, it was closed together with hooks and eyes, not buttons or zippers. "Um wait!" she called to the elf maid who was at the door. "I think I might need some help with the hooks."

Rebecca was now dressed, and shown to her new room. It was a lovely room by far, nicer than any of her houses had been. The bed was larger than her new room, well not quite, but it seemed like it was. She explored the room, and found it was a suite. As she was looking, she heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" she called.

As her large wooden door was opening, Rebecca made her way swiftly back into the main part of the room. It opened and revealed Elrohir.

"Greetings again Rebecca. Are you ready to go eat now?" he asked.

"Sure! I'm starving!" she said. Elrohir looked at her strangely. "I mean, I'm really hungry." she said.

He smiled and gave a quick nod of his head. She walked towards him and he offered her his arm. It took her a second to realize what he was doing, but when she did she accepted it.

That lunch was perhaps the biggest, and most delicious lunch she had ever had. During it she met the Lady Arwen and found her every bit as beautiful as she had imagined. They spoke together and started to become friends. After eating so much she was sure she tear her dress if she ate another bite, she was led back to her room, under orders of Elrond.

One week passed and Rebecca had truly come to believe she was in Rivendell, the thought of going back not concerning her just yet. During that week, she had wandered around, usually with Elrohir as her guide, and had learned where most everything was. In this time, she had acquired the nickname Mirë, by Elrohir, and she had given the nickname Elro. Not original necessarily, but a nickname none the less.

One day she asked him, "What does Mirë mean?"

"It means jewel," He replied. "Your blue eyes shine like jewels. At least, that is the impression of them I got when you first opened your eyes. It is a fitting name. You shine like a jewel in more than one way."

She looked at him suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you are obviously smart, you are quick witted, and you are a rare find. I have never met a human girl quite like you. Then again, no other girl has come here from another world like you have."

She nodded, still suspicious. That night, back in her room, she pulled out a journal she had been given by Elrond and wrote in it.

_Dear Journal,_

_Today was rather uneventful. Though, I did ask what my nickname Mirë means. Elro told me it means jewel. He said he gave it to me because my eyes shine like jewels, my smartness, my quick wit, and get this I'm a rare find. HA! I always knew I was different from everyone else by virtue of being born, but a rare find? Obviously he hasn't met very many girls! I'm not that unique! I am beginning to wonder if he doesn't like me a smidge. I mean, I know it has only been a week, and we are good friends already, but even so. The eyes thing and the rare find comment threw me off guard. Maybe I'm just being silly, or delusional. I mean, yeah, I always liked Elrohir and Elladan in the books and all that, and since I've been here I've discovered I like Elrohir better. I think this is my mind playing tricks on me. It is a school girls crush on my part, and exaggeration on my head's part. End of story. _

_Arwen has invited me to play a game with her tomorrow afternoon. I gather it is a bit like croquet. I've never played croquet, so we'll see how I do. If I yawn any more my head will split. Good night!_

_-Rebecca_

Rebecca restored her journal to it's hiding place under her mattress and went to sleep.

_Authors note: Well, things are coming along now aren't they. REVIEW! PLEASE!_


	3. Playing in Winter Snow

**Remember**

**Playing In Winter Snow**

Disclaimer: I have decided not to buy Lord of the Rings with my thirty billion dollar inheritance, so no, I don't own it. XD

_Authors note: Hmm... This chapter may be interesting. I'm not quite sure what I want to do with it... Guess we'll all find out what happens at the end of it won't we. Isn't it reassuring, the author doesn't know what they're doing!_

How long Rebecca had been there, she didn't remember, and she didn't care. She was having too much fun to care. Yes, she had missed the Fellowship, but the elves of Rivendell were making up for it. Elrond had reassured her he would do all he could to help her get back to her world, but again, she wasn't concerned at the moment.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Elrohir asked her.

"Don't you have anything else to do besides entertain me?" Rebecca replied.

"Not today!"

"That's what you've said everyday since I've gotten here! Surely there is a ton of work for you to do somewhere!"

"Are you saying you do not want my company?"

"I'm saying I don't want your dad to nail you to a desk because you're off with me all the time. But, since you seem totally unconcerned and irresponsible, I want to ambush somebody with snowballs."

"How about Elladan, he has been restless lately. He's complaining that Father will not let him go gather news."

"Sounds like a plan!" Rebecca grinned. She parted company with Elrohir in the library and agreed to meet him outside in a few minutes. She went to her room, changed into a thick pair of leggings with a warm tunic, and wrapped herself in a thick cloak. She had begged for the hunting outfit, and eventually got it. She found her boots, pulled them on, and went outside. While walking towards one of the exits, she ran into Arwen.

"Greetings Rebecca. May I ask where you are off too?" Arwen said.

"Elro and I are going to ambush Elladan with snowballs. Do you want to join us?"

Arwen grinned, she was up for a little mischief. "Yes. I shall go get a cloak and join you outside."

Rebecca nodded, and the two parted company.

"Elro, there has been something that has been bothering me," Rebecca asked. Her snowball pile just beginning.

Elrohir packed another snowball as he answered. "What is it Mirë?"

"Well, what did you mean when you said my eyes shown like jewels?"

"What do mean? I was simply stating my observation," he replied.

"Well, where I'm from, if you tell a girl her eyes shine like stars or jewels, the girl assumes the guy likes her," Rebecca replied.

Elrohir suddenly burst into laughter. "Forgive me! I have been rightly accused of being a poet. If Elladan had been there, he would have simply called you _Luinhen_, Blue eyes. Excuse me, that is a lie, he would have called you Rebecca. He sees the world and the people around him just as they are. He was telling me about a, what do you call it, girlfriend, and he said she was elven fair. I laughed at him for ten minutes solid. I still tease him about it."

Rebecca laughed. "He really said the elfmaid was elven fair?"

"Yes!"

Just then Arwen came out. Rebecca quickly mentioned the fact she had invited her, and the two waited a few seconds for her to make an armful of snowballs for herself.

She finished up the last of her snowballs, and all three began carrying them inside to Elladan's room. They had to move fast lest the ammunition melted. Elrohir led the way, and within a few seconds they were at Elladan's door. Elrohir knocked, was bade enter, and then the three began chucking snowballs at him.

"Aaah! What are you doing? Elflings!" Elladan yelled. "I'm going to get you all!" he said catching a snowball and chucking it back at them. Elladan began to run at them.

"RUN!" Elrohir yelled. The three ran off trying to get away from the twin. Arwen ducked into her room and the other two darted around a corner and disappeared in Rebecca's room. Elladan, not seeing or hearing them, gave up and went back to his room, a slight laugh on his lips.

In the mean time, Rebecca and Elrohir were inside her room, pressed against the door and breathless.

"We did it!" Rebecca smiled.

"Yes, we did," Elrohir replied, smiling back. "That was fun."

Rebecca laughed. Her laughter was cut off when she heard a knock at her door. She cracked the door open and saw Arwen standing there. She bade her enter.

"I think it has been entirely too long since we have done something like that!" Arwen declared. "The last time I think we did, Estel was twelve."

Elrohir smiled at the memory. "Yes, but if I recall, it was you and Elladan getting me."

"Yes, it was wasn't it. Come, let us go get something hot to drink from Ivanneth the cook," Arwen said, her hands still red from the cold.

A few days later, January the ninth to be exact, Rebecca was in a library, curled up with a book on a large couch in the library, her long skirts hanging down over it's edge.

"May I speak with you a moment Rebecca?" a voice asked.

She shoved a strip of paper she used as a bookmark in the book as she turned to face the speaker. "Certainly Lord Elrond," she replied.

"As you know, I have the gift of foresight, and I have foreseen your return to your world."

"Do you know when it shall be?" Rebecca asked. She felt rather crestfallen. She didn't really want to leave just now, she hoped her departure was months and months away, but she braced herself for the worst.

"March first," Elrond replied. He could tell she was a little depressed at the news, but he had other matters to deal with. "Now, you must excuse me, I have other matters to attend to."

Rebecca nodded and returned to her couch. She picked up her book, opened it, and stared blankly at it. Why on earth was she so sad at this news? Yes, she was enjoying her time there, but she had enjoyed her vacation to San Antonio too. Maybe it was the fact she had fallen into Middle-earth and she didn't want to lose it? Well, that was a good possibility. Perhaps it was the fact that she was still upset about the move to England. She still hadn't adjusted, she had just begun to come out of her shell. Everything was suddenly shaken up again. She randomly found out one day she would move across the Atlantic, away from her friends and the world she had known, she had randomly fallen into Middle-earth, the setting of her favorite book and movie trilogy, and now she had just learned she would have to return to Jolly old England on March first.

She gave a sad sigh and took herself and her book to her room.

_Dear Journal,_

_Lord Elrond told me today that I shall have to return to England March first. Grrr! I am just starting to get settled here, and suddenly I learn I am to be torn away from this too! Why is it, whenever I get settled somewhere, just when I get comfortable, I'm jerked away again! ARRRGG! How unfair! Why, why can't I be like other kids that live in one country their whole lives! Most people live in the same state their whole lives! Me? No! I'm not allowed! I'm not allowed to have friends, to have boyfriends, to stay in one place... Well, I always kind of know I am to move again, this place in particular, but I was hoping it would be years and years from now. I guess I am asking for the impossible. I know most people don't get everything their way. Why? Why is it I must leave everything I love so quickly and close together? I loved my house in Indiana, I love Middle-earth, and now I find I must leave this too! Well, okay, I may be a little dramatic about all this. I know no one ever can get everything they want. I know I am asking the impossible out of life, I know it is selfish. I know this. I can't have the world. This is the attitude that put me in that rut in England. Even so, I just wish I could stay in one place! I really do!_

She sighed as she put away her journal. Writing in her journal always helped her feel better. "Journals have therapeutic value," she said to herself. "Well, if my days here are numbered, I might as well get to know the elves as best as I can before I leave."

She left the room and headed off to find Elrohir. She found him in his study, reading a book.

"Hello Elro!" she greeted.

"Greetings Mirë! What brings you here on this cold winters day?" He cheerily asked. The minute the words came out of his mouth, he saw her countenance fall.

"Well, your father told me I am going to leave March first. That's why I'm here. I want to spend as much time with my new friends as I can before I leave."

"Oh. I see. Well I am sure I shall miss you when you go, but let us not think of it again until the time comes," he said with a smile. It was a half hearted smile. He liked her, she was a good friend, fun to be with. That was one of the draw backs of living in Rivendell. People come, people go, and sometimes your most favorite people to be around leave the fastest and never return. "You know, you have not told me much about you. I know the tiniest bit about you! For instance, what do you like to do, besides attack my brother with snowballs, read, and eat."

She grinned sarcastically and said, "Well, I like doing a lot of things. My hobbies and interests are many."

"I see. So, do you want to go take a walk?"

"Inside or outside?"

"Outside."

"Are you insane? It is freezing out there!" Rebecca cried.

"Just wear a warm cloak!" Elrohir grinned. "Come on, it is beautiful out there! The snow is falling nicely, the tree branches are heavy laden with snow. It is beautiful! Let's go!"

Rebecca reluctantly agreed, not that she had much choice outside of being rude, because Elrohir was already flinging on a cloak and heading out the door. Rebecca ran back to her room, grabbed hers, and joined him.

It really was beautiful outside, the sky was unbroken grey, and soft white snowflakes were lazily falling from the sky. Everything would have been silent, if they hadn't been in Rivendell, however, they were, and the sound of elven voices singing was heard. She didn't see anyone at first, so she entered a wooded garden, only to be scared out of her wits as Elrohir jumped out from behind a tree and grab her.

"What on earth was that for!" She screamed with surprise.

Elrohir just smiled. "I wanted to scare you, and I did!"

She smacked him on the arm. "You're horrible!"

He offered her his arm and they began walking about together through the garden. The snow was six inches deep at the moment, and they both left deep footprints in the fluffy snow. A few times she tripped on the root of a tree, and each time she was caught by Elrohir. Soon enough, he led her away to a place where the trees made a circular clearing. All the branches of the trees reached out and formed a canopy over it. In the summer it was a green dome, in the autumn, a ball of fire, but in winter it was an intricate lace of black against a grey sky. Quiet and peaceful was the feel of the place. A sense of solemness took Rebecca as she stepped into the clearing.

"What is this place called?" she whispered.

"It has no name," Elrohir softly replied.

"I like it here. It is the outdoor Hall of Fire," she whispered back.

Elrohir smiled. "I am glad. I like this place too. Did you know... it doesn't matter."

"Maybe not, but I'd like to know anyway."

"This is the place Aragorn first saw Arwen. Arwen was walking just where you are standing when she heard Luthien's name being called. She was wondering who would possibly be calling that name, so she looked about, that is when she saw him. It was humorously romantic when it happened."

"That is interesting," Rebecca replied. There was a pause then she asked, "How old are you?"

"Well, I was born in the 130th year of the Third Age, and this is the 3,019 th year, so that puts me at...2,889."

Rebecca gave a low whistle, then teased, "You're an old man!" She began to walk into the center of the clearing.

"And you are an elfling," he teased back. He looked at her, standing in the middle of the clearing and his mood changed. She no longer like an elfling, but like a girl, on the verge of womanhood, maybe a woman already. She turned and smiled at him, her smile as beautiful and bright as any he had ever seen. Her blue eyes flashed as she called out to him.

"So are you going to just stand there like a statue, or are you going to duck?"

He was shaken out of his musings and before he could figure out what she meant, he was smacked in the face with a snowball. He didn't retaliate, he just laughed and came at her. "No, I shall not duck. Nor shall I return fire. But, I shall give you a white wash!" he grinned as he came upon her.

"NOOOOOO!" she playfully screamed as she tried to run. Elrohir caught her though and took her to the ground. He had her right arm pinned to the ground and with his free hand he was rubbing snow in her face. "ACK! It's cold! TRUCE! TRUCE! I SURRENDER! IT'S COLD!"

He stopped and cleared her face of the now slushy snow. When she saw the gleam in his eyes she laughed, then before he knew it, she shoved a handful of snow in his face, the loose bit falling on herself. "Good, very good Rebecca. You caught me off guard!"

"And now, if you would be so kind as let me up, I shall head back inside and change clothes before they freeze over."

He let her go, and then assisted her up. They walked back in, laughing the whole time. She always laughed when she was around him. He accompanied her back to her room and before he left her at the door he said, "I enjoyed the walk with you today. I thank you for accompanying me." There was something a little off in his tone, but Rebecca payed it no heed. Almost too impersonal for normal.

"It was a pleasure," she replied with a smile. He left and she shut the door behind him. She peeled the half frozen, wet clothes off of her and wrapped herself in an elven bath robe and called for a servant to draw her a hot bath. This was something she had grown quite accustomed too, hot baths that she didn't have to lift a finger for.

As she soaked in the tub, the water steaming and curling around her, she reflected on the days events. No, nothing unusual today, nothing but the fun events of the day to record in her diary. Suddenly Elrohir's last words to her at the door rang in her ears, the tone was suddenly noticed.

"He did sound a little, impersonal when he departed didn't he? A sharp contrast from the few minutes earlier when he had pinned to the ground. But still, why should I think anything of it? I'm reading too much into all of this. But why? Why am I reading so much into all of this? Do I like him or something? Nah, why in the world would I fall in love with an elf! I know I can't keep him. To love him would be absurd! I'm just being silly!" she said to herself. "Just being silly."

She ended her bath and put on a warm nightgown and a silk robe. The elves sure live richly! She had borrowed a few books from Lord Elrond, rather, all the books in the common tongue, and was reading them. She had even sampled parts of Bilbo's red book. If she was only to stay in Rivendell such a short time, she was going to cram every spare minute full of learning about Middle-earth. She was partway through a new chapter when she heard a knock at her door.

"It's open!" she called out.

The door slowly opened and in stepped a figure. She finished the sentence she was on and looked up to see Elrohir.

"Greetings Mirë! Again. I was just walking by your room and wondered if you needed anything?" Elrohir asked. His tone sounded lame.

"No, I'm fine Elro. Was there anything else?" she asked.

A strange look flashed across his face before he spoke again. "N..no. Nothing. I was just wondering."

Rebecca nodded and gave a smile. The smile caused a strange look to glitter in his eyes for a mere second. He excused himself and left the room.

The moment the door closed Rebecca was whipping out her diary and writing in it.

_Authors note: Okay, I so didn't see that coming! Hello! I hope this one was a little more interesting. If not, I think the next one will be! I promise, action will come! Oh well, I beg thee all to REVIEW!_


	4. To Talk, To Know

**Remember**

**To Talk, To Know**

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

_Authors note: Well, I am not sure what all I want to do with this chapter! I know what I want to do, just not with this chapter. I guess we'll see what happens with it now won't we! REVIEW PLEASE! I BEG THEE ALL! This is the last chapter I am posting before school begins tomorrow. But do not worry, the next chapter SHALL come right on schedule. This is just my last chapter for the summer._

Rebecca was in what she called the sitting room, no one in there, and she liked it that way, time to catch up on reading. That and, there was a good chance of seeing Elrohir go by. She was beginning to wonder just how good of a friend he was. The last few days had given her a strange feeling. She hadn't felt the like before, and she wondered if it was what her friends had always gone on about.

It was now January fifteenth, just that much closer to the date of departure, which she did not think about if she could avoid it. She was reading her book, that is, she was staring at the pages and turning them occasionally, but not reading a word of it. She saw Elladan go by, and didn't even flinch. She could tell the difference between them. It was as plain as day to her what the differences were!

"Greetings Rebecca!" Elladan hailed. "How are you today?"

"I'm good Elladan. And you?"

"I am doing quite well," he replied. "Are you enjoying yourself here?"

"Yes, I am thank you," Rebecca answered. The civil inquiries ended soon after, and he left. She saw a few elves walk by, including the great Glorfindel which she had heard so much about. He greeted her, but obviously had pressing issues to deal with because the interview was two sentences long.

At one point Arwen came by, and they had a wonderful conversation going until she was called away by a servant. It must have been for some very dull royal task that he was calling her for, because she rolled her eyes before she excused herself and followed the servant.

It was mid morning before Rebecca saw perhaps the reason she had bothered to sit down there at all, Elrohir. He came walking by and instantly her heart skipped a beat, to which she mentally chastised herself and commanded it to return to normal.

"Good morning Mirë!" Elrohir greeted.

"Good morning Elro!" she greeted back, trying desperately to keep her voice sounding normal.

"Have you eaten yet this morning?"

"Um, yes I have. Thanks for asking," she replied. As he spoke she carefully studied his every look and movement, trying to see if... if... she didn't know what, but she'd know when she saw it.

Elrohir nodded. "Then may I sit down?" he asked.

"Sure!" she answered. He sat down on the couch next to her. No, he seemed normal, just how he did when she first met him.

They talked for a bit, Rebecca paying attention to every word coming out of his mouth and every movement and glance that accompanied it. Maybe, not, her mind was playing tricks with her.

Elrohir noticed her attention to detail that day, and the past few days for that matter. She was looking for something, he was looking for something, but was it the same thing? Unlikely... Even so, he wanted to make sure it wasn't, so he kept a closer eye on her as well.

"So, since you have asked me about elfmaids I have liked, I think it is my turn to ask you about human men you have liked," Elrohir said with a grin.

It was true, she had asked, soon after she met him too, but why pick now to ask? It must be coincidental...

"Actually, believe it or not, I am not a very open person. That is, I don't make friends quickly, usually. I move to much to make it worth the bother. So, I've never had a boyfriend. Sure, there were guys I thought were handsome, some I wished would notice me and ask me out, but I never spoke to any of them, and certainly never really fell for them."

"That is almost tragic," Elrohir replied. "To love your parents is a grand thing, but to love another, that is almost sacred, as long as it is true love. To not experience such a thing is tragic! But you are young yet, I am sure you shall have the chance to love. And there I am, speaking like the poet I am."

"How many did you say you truly loved again?" Rebecca asked.

"One. And she died in a horseback riding accident," Elrohir sadly said. "But enough of that. It was only the whisper of true love."

Rebecca looked at him with a funny look on her face. He was a different one! Yes, a poet, but not a weakling. He was strong, proud, noble and honorable, something she did not see in many people. She admired him if nothing else. _IF_ nothing else...

Three more days passed, and the inquisitiveness of the two only grew. Both wanted to figure out what the other one was thinking, to no avail. Both hid it too well to be discovered that quickly.

It would have been comical, if anyone would have been watching, to see Rebecca and Elrohir keep asking questions and making comments trying to decide of the other liked them or not. The days rolled on, and both thought they were getting closer to the answer.

_Dear Journal,_

_Well, I still haven't figured out of Elro likes me or not. I kinda don't think so because of the way he answers my questions, but I can't be certain. He seems interested, as a friend. Which is kind of a bummer, because if I think it would be kinda cool to know my first boyfriend was an elf, a son of Lord Elrond no less! Oh well. Again, I can't ask too much really. Considering, I have gotten into Middle-earth and no one else has! So I can count myself fortunate there. It almost makes up for all the times I've moved, been taken away from friends, and so forth. Actually, it totally makes up for it! sigh I'm so confused at times! Regardless of his lack of interest in me, and my suppressed interest in him, I am going to miss him when I go back. I don't know what to think! I mean, I think I like him, I don't know! Like I've said, never had a boyfriend. I wish Lisa was here, she would know! I want to like him, I mean I don't want to like him like a boyfriend, ooh! I don't know what I think! Well, at least I don't really have to worry about him liking me back. That'll make the leaving easier I think. Maybe I should ask Arwen about it..._

The days progressed, and everything seemed to even out. Rebecca finally gained control over her emotions, and resigned herself to the fact that she could not be in love with Elrohir because he was an elf, she was a human, and she didn't belong to that world.

However, they still talked and did things together almost everyday, becoming closer and closer friends in the process. Rebecca, despite herself, kept asking questions, checking her answers. Each time he answered like her one guy-friend Eric always had, precisely and concisely, but not personally. It was never anything very personal. Why did she have to be right?

_Dear Journal,_

_Well, Elro is same as always. It is sad to think that It is already January twentieth!_ _I've decided why I like it here so much, it is the first place where I have allowed myself to be myself. That and, no school and no chores is nice. The elves are a strange lot, they almost force you to be yourself, not the self you think you are, but your true self. It's a little unnerving at first. I mean, you find yourself saying and doing things that you never meant to say or do. It's not like they trick you into it, it's like they...they...ease? No, that's not it. They allow? Well, I think that's closer to what I want. (Words are so vague sometimes!) They allow you to be yourself. It's nice. I don't have to worry about what they think of me. Yet, I still wonder what they think. I still, kinda, worry what Elro thinks. After I told myself I wouldn't either! I never cease to frustrate myself! One of these days perhaps I'll set my sights on someone that is obtainable. _

While Rebecca was in her room writing in her journal, Elrohir was in his room wondering about Mirë.

She was a nice girl, a very nice girl. She was witty, nice, rather attractive... what was he thinking, rather attractive! She was younger than his new pair of boots! Well, that did not detract from the fact that she was beautiful. Beautiful! He had to get a hold of himself! No, she was rather pretty, that was a fact. The end. Nothing more. It meant nothing. Nothing! It couldn't mean anything. It simply could not. It must not! It was forbidden to him!

"What is wrong with me?" Elrohir asked. "A human girl comes to Imladris and I fall in love with her after a month. Ridiculous. This is wrong, it could never work out! It could never work! Why? Why must I fall in love with a human girl?" he cried out to the emptiness of his room.

It was so unfair that she must leave. If she could stay, then he could marry her and have her for at least a few years... What _was _he thinking? Marry her and have her?

"No, no! I CANNOT think these things! I cannot love her! I cannot have her! And she doesn't love me, so what difference does it make. If I thought she would return my affection, then I may show her I love her, but she does not. My feelings are madness! So why do I have them?" Elrohir was torn. He wanted to tell her the contents of his heart, he wanted to kiss her and hold her, he wanted to have her by his side as long as possible, but it was not. None of it was. It was a terrible, insatiable, wonderful love that had a hold of him and threatened to break him. He would endure with out her, but he didn't want to. He shouldn't have to!

That afternoon Rebecca walked to Arwen's room and knocked on the door. After entering and settled on a couch Rebecca asked, "Has Elrohir said anything about me to you?"

Arwen looked at her and perceived her meaning behind the question. "No, he does not always speak to me of these matters. Usually he speaks to Elladan then me, but Elladan will never tell. I am sorry I cannot be of any help."

"I understand. My brother never talks to me about anything either," Rebecca replied.

As Rebecca was chatting with Arwen, Elrohir was speaking with his father in his study.

"Elrohir, I have received urgent news from a swallow of Halbarad Dunadain. He is wounded, somewhere between here and Weathertop. He says he got lost and then was attacked by some stray Southron's. You must leave tomorrow morning, early, well before the sun, and search for him. I shall have a bag of herbs prepared for you by then, you will find that and your provisions in the kitchen tomorrow morning," Elrond said.

Elrohir knew this was an urgent matter, so he agreed.

That evening as Rebecca was reading in her room with her door opened. Suddenly Elrohir appeared in her door and said, "Greetings Mirë. I got an idea yesterday. Do you want to learn elvish?"

"Yes," she said. He wasn't making much sense.

"Then I suggest I help you translate elvish books into the common tongue."

Rebecca smiled and agreed to it, after calling him teacher.

"Oh, and there is another reason I am here," Elrohir said, his countenance falling. This didn't sit well with Rebecca. "Halbarad the Dunadain is wounded, somewhere in the Wild. I am the second best healer in Rivendell, and I must go save him. I leave tomorrow 'ere the sun rises."

"Then I'm going with you!" Rebecca said.

"No! You cannot. It is far to dangerous for you. It is dangerous for me."

"I'm going with you Elrohir! I missed the Fellowship, the greatest adventure of the age, I am not about to miss this little adventure. If I'm going to be in Middle-earth, I am going on a dangerous adventure. My mind is settled. You can leave me here, but I'll follow," Rebecca said firmly.

Seeing she would not budge, Elrohir sighed and gave in. Having her with him would mean he knew where she was. Her following would be worse than her going. "Very well!"

"Yes!" Rebecca cheered. "What do I need and when do I leave?"

"Wear two pairs of leggings, two thick shirts, a fur lined cloak, woolen socks, and warm boots. It is bitter cold in the Wild this time of year. I'll wake you as soon as I get up. First thing, even before I get dressed. Once I wake you, you must get ready and head to the stables as quickly as possible. Haste is needed. Now, perhaps we should both get to bed and sleep."

"Um...Now I won't be able to sleep," Rebecca said. "I'm to excited."

"I can fix that," Elrohir said with a grin. He knew just the spell.

_Authors note: Okay, cutting it off here, I told you action was coming! REVIEW! Reviews I like!_


	5. Early Morning Adventures

**Remember**

**Early Morning Adventures**

Disclaimer: Do not own it.

_Authors note: YAY! The fun, the action, the thrill! Yay for Rebecca! Just so y'all know, this was NOT apart of the original story. This came as a vision one day, and I just couldn't let this story be posted with out it. I hope you all like it! XD_

Several hours before the sun rose Elrohir woke up. He shot out of bed, briskly walked to Rebecca's room, and let himself in. He reached down and shook her shoulders.

She moaned and mumbled, and he shook her again. "Rebecca, get up now or miss the adventure!" Elrohir sang in her ear.

She forced her eyes open. "Oh yeah!" she flung herself out of the bed and kicked Elrohir out while working her one arm into her nightgown so she could pull it off.

Elrohir got dressed quickly, ran towards the kitchen and found Ivanneth already at work.

"Ivanneth, you must give me enough provisions for Rebecca as well."

"Yes sir," Ivanneth said. A few minutes later he returned with a food bag and sat it down on the table next to the other one. "There you go my lord. Good luck."

Elrohir thanked him and sped off to the stable. He entered to find his horse saddled and bridled and Rebecca next to it, holding the reigns of his horse _Ithilnaur, _Moonfire. He helped her mount, he mounted behind her, after checking to make sure he had everything, and they sped off.

"I hope you don't object to sleeping on horseback," Elrohir said once they crossed the river and left Rivendell.

"I don't care either way, I'm just happy you let me go!" Rebecca said. She half turned and smiled.

"I decided it was better to take you along than to leave you and wonder if you were starving out in the Wild," Elrohir admitted.

Rebecca smiled. She knew she really wouldn't have followed, but as long as he didn't know that, she was happy. This was so exciting to her, there she was, in Middle-earth, riding a horse into the Wild to search for the head of the Dunadain, with a son of Elrond no less! As they rode on, she could see the world change as the sun began to rise. The snow began to glitter and glow, and the scene would have been perfectly peaceful, if it were not for the great sense of urgency on Elrohir.

"Do you know where he is," Rebecca asked after they had ridden in silence for an hour.

"No. Only a general idea. Somewhere between here and Weathertop," Elrohir replied. His heart was growing heavy. Each hour that passed and Halbarad went without help was one less hour he had to live. All three knew this.

For two hours they rode on in silence, then suddenly Elrohir brought the horse to a halt.

"What is..."

"_Lasto_!" Elrohir hissed. Human though she be, she could feel every muscle in his body straining to hear something in the distance. Something was out there, but neither knew if it was good or bad, friend or foe, human or beast. It was too far away. Elrohir spoke again in a quiet elvish whisper. "I do not know what it is, and I am not sure whether to go towards it or not. It may be Halbarad, but it is too far away."

Rebecca just shrugged, she knew nothing of tracking or any of that. He was undecided for nearly two minutes, then he turned the horse towards the noise and they went off.

"Do you think it is Halbarad?" Rebecca asked.

"I am not sure. I feel as if I must go towards it though," he answered. For a few moments there was a pause, then he spoke again. "If there is a fight, ride back on Ithilnaur and do not look back, only on my command. Understood?"

"Understood," Rebecca said. She now began to understand the seriousness of this adventure. A fight? Well, she'd have to follow orders to the letter. Her dad had taught her how to do that. Thank Varda for military dads!

That afternoon they had not seen anything, so Elrohir led the horse off the path and to a cluster of trees. They went through it and hidden in the midst of it was a small shack, used by the Dunadain for sleeping while on the run. Elrohir dismounted, helped Rebecca dismount, and said, "Go on inside."

Rebecca went in, followed by Elrohir and his horse.

"The horse too?"

"Of course. What else am I to do with him?" Elrohir said with a grin. He lit a lamp and the dark shack immediately showed a horse stall, a cot, a table, and a chair. If push came to shove, five men could sleep in there, with out their horses. It would be tight, but it could be done.

"I see," Rebecca said with a grin. Elrohir led his horse into the stall, removed the saddle and bridal, and then took out the provisions for the night.

As he was setting the food and drink on the table he said, "You may sleep on the cot tonight. I hope it is not too hard for you."

"I've slept on the cold hard ground before, I'm sure the cot shall be fine. And thank you. Not every guy I know would give the girl the cot," Rebecca answered.

"Truly? Those men need to learn manners. That is quite rude and ungentlemanly," Elrohir said.

"When do you figure we'll find Halbarad?"

"I do not know, but it better be soon. If not, I fear for his life. I hope we find him soon."

"So do I."

There was a pause for a second and then Elrohir said, "We need to get up very early tomorrow, so we should go to bed now."

"Okay."

Rebecca laid down upon the cot, cuddling up in a blanket as Elrohir turned off the lamp. For five minutes, maybe less, there was silence, then Rebecca said, "I can't sleep."

Elrohir chuckled quietly and said, "Do you always have this much trouble sleeping?"

"No, only when I'm excited or scared. Honestly, I'm both."

"I will help you fall asleep," he said, standing up.

"Thanks," she said.

She felt his hand cover her eyes and he began to sing something, like he had before. Soon, she was fast asleep.

The next morning Elrohir woke her up. "Awake Rebecca Mirë. We must go now."

Rebecca yawned, opened her eyes and stood up.

"You can eat while I saddle Ithilnaur," Elrohir said.

It was a small breakfast of cheese and bread that she ate quickly. She finished about thirty seconds before Elrohir finished. He led the horse outside, they mounted, and rode off in the same direction they had headed in yesterday, towards Weathertop.

_Authors note: I could keep going, but I'll stop here. It's a good stopping point. I hope I didn't disappoint any of you! Please REVIEW!_


	6. Life or Death

**Remember**

**Life or Death**

Disclaimer: Do I own Lord of the Rings? Hmm... let me check...mumbles while searching through portfolio I own Star Wars, Star Trek, Disney, Ford, Chevrolet, Mercedes, Heinz, Coca-cola, Vernors, Nintendo...Nope, not Lord of the Rings. Sorry folks! XD

_Authors note: Mwahahaha! I have NO idea what this chapter will contain. Isn't that reassuring? XD Well, as always, REVIEW!_

It was still dark as they rode away from the shack they spent the night in. All was silent and still.

The silence was broken by Elrohir. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes Elro, I did."

Elrohir grinned, "Now, that wouldn't have anything to do with the sleeping..." he suddenly stopped. Rebecca turned and looked at him. His eyes were scanning the scene. "Something is wrong here. Something is watching us." He loosed his sword in its sheath and commanded the horse to keep going at a walk. Rebecca was becoming worried, loosed swords and uneasy elven lordlings are not good signs. Suddenly, both heard a snap and a crunch somewhere to their left. Elrohir's head whipped around and looked. "There is something in the shadows of those trees."

Rebecca could almost see it. A dark mass in the darkness. She bit her lip, it wasn't a friendly blob. She mumbled, "I wish I had a bow."

Elrohir kept gazing at the mass, waiting for it to move, then it did.

Before Rebecca could comprehend what was going on, a dark brown blur leapt from the shadows towards them. Elrohir shouted something, there was a flash, a swish and a silvery blur, and then the mass fell to the ground. She stared at it for half a minute before she realized it was a warg.

"Wargs never travel alone. There are more near here," Elrohir said. "Ithilnaur can outrun them, but it does us no good if he runs right into them."

"What are we going to do?"

"Ride on cautiously. You requested a bow, can you shoot?"

"I'm a decent archer. The last two schools I went to offered archery. I'm no elf, but I can hit my target."

He handed her a small bow, and quiver. "Here, this is the bow I use for small game. You should be able to draw it back all the way, you seem strong enough. Only fire if I command."

Rebecca nodded. Fear began to seize her, she had never been in so dangerous and unpredictable a situation before. Elrohir could sense it.

He looked down at the back of her head and bent his head down towards her hear. "Do not fear, the Valar shall keep you safe."

She nodded, feeling a little reassured. Her father had always said something on the topic, and it suddenly came to mind. _"No matter how scared you are, you can't turn back. If you do, the enemy will be there too. Nothing for it but to face the enemy."_

With those thoughts she steeled herself and ignored her fear. Elrohir felt her new resolve and smiled, but that quickly vanished when he heard the sound he had long been dreading: the snarl of a warg.

Rebecca's head whipped around towards the sound. There she saw it.

"Fire!" Elrohir commanded.

Before Rebecca could really comprehend what she was doing, the bow was singing and an arrow was flying right at the heart of the fell creature.

"Good shot!" Elrohir congratulated. He had just enough time to say that before four wargs leapt at them. Elrohir slew one with his sword, Rebecca shot two, and Elrohir flew off the back of his horse and fought the last warg, slaying it in good time. As soon as it was done, he cleaned off his sword and sheathed it.

Rebecca looked about at the carcasses surrounding them, it made her stick to her stomach. Blood, bodies, fur, and guts were everywhere.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Rebecca said, turning positively green.

Elrohir mounted the horse once more and said sympathetically, "First battle. It is always hard. I am sorry Mirë, but we have not time for you to be ill. I will help stop the nausea while we ride. I think that was all of the wargs in that pack, so we should be safe for a while." Rebecca felt to queasy to object. They started off at a walk and Elrohir said, "I hope you can forgive me." as he carefully placed his hand on her stomach. He began to softly sing words in elvish and the nausea passed. Rebecca was beginning to wish Elrohir could join her in her world. She would never have to be sick again!

"That's fine," she said, still feeling quite ill. A few minutes later she began to feel better.

"How are you feeling now?" Elrohir quietly asked.

"Much better, thank you!" Rebecca quietly replied. Now she was a little tired, so she turned her head and asked, "May I rest on you?"

"Certainly," he smiled.

They rode on til the sun rose with out incident. It was now about ten in the morning, our time, and it was turning into a dark grey day, with heavy snow fall. Visibility was limited, and then the wind began to howl.

"I see a cluster of pine trees to our right. We shall make towards them and wait out the storm. It will pass soon enough I think, but we cannot stay out in this weather much longer," Elrohir said.

Elrohir directed his steed towards the trees. A few minutes later Elrohir, Rebecca, and Ithilnaur were under the trees, away from the snow and sheltered from the wind. The horse was lying down and looking about.

"He is restless," Elrohir said. "He is eager to get back on the hunt for Halbarad. He knows that the ranger is ill."

"How do you know? Maybe he's eager to get back home and eat some carrots," Rebecca said with a grin.

"I can feel it. I can sense it. And even if I could not, I can see it in his eyes. The way he is looking about tells me he is restless."

"Is that an elven gift, being more in-tune with animals and nature?"

"Yes. But, I have learned that humans can sense much of the same. The only reason they do not is because they do not know how, or they do not want to know. I have met many men that could sense as much as my father, they simply paid attention, and knew what they were looking for."

"Would you teach me how?"

"Certainly," Elrohir grinned.

"So, are elves only more in touch with nature and animals, or does it apply to other elves and humans as well?" Rebecca asked. She suddenly regretted it, ignorance was bliss, but if he could sense...she didn't want to think about it!

"Elves and men as well. Even dwarves and hobbits, and human girls," Elrohir grinned.

Rebecca looked at him with her eyes wide in faux terror and shock. "Can you talk in peoples heads like your grandmother Galadriel?"

"No. There are... extenuating circumstances as to why she can. Her and Ada can speak mentally like that, and I can amongst my kin, but not to humans or anything else."

Rebecca nodded. They talked for a little while longer on this and that until Elrohir saw the snow had stopped. They left their pine refuge, mounted Ithilnaur, and kept riding.

It was now past two in the afternoon, and they were beginning to lose hope. Halbarad could not survive much longer. The temperature was plummeting and the healthy riders on horseback were beginning to get chilled. Rebecca got goosepimples, then began to shiver, at which point Elrohir wrapped her with himself in his cloak.

It was drawing near sunset when they finally found traces of him to track. Blood was on the snow, impressions could be seen where a man had been, they were light thanks to the heavy snow fall, but still visible.

Elrohir dismounted. "Stay on the horse. He will follow when I call for him." He followed the tracks a little ways and gave a whistle. Ithilnaur followed, slowly, stopping a yard behind his master. "_Daro_." Elrohir walked on a little ways while Rebecca waited. Fifteen minutes later Elrohir signaled again and the horse came walking up. Elrohir mounted and said, "Halbarad is not far. I think I know now exactly where he is."The horse went off at a trot and soon they were stopping again. Elrohir dismounted and told Rebecca to do so as well. "I may need help carrying him."

He led her into a thicket of trees and in the midst of it lied Halbarad. Elrohir could not see all of his wounds in the dim light.

"Elrohir!" Halbarad weakly called out. "You have come. I am afraid I am rather weak. Who is this with you?"

"Mirë. Can you walk at all?" Elrohir quickly said.

"Perhaps with help," Halbarad answered.

Rebecca and Elrohir helped him to his feet.

"Where is your horse?" Rebecca asked.

"I sent him on to Imladris a day ago, hoping that if the bird did not make it, he would," Halbarad replied.

"We must have just missed him then," Elrohir said. They were at Ithilnaur now. Elrohir helped Halbarad mount and commanded Rebecca to get on behind him. "You must help keep him up Mirë, would you please?"

"Certainly," she replied. Poor Halbarad was cut, bruised, and pierced. Blood was soaked and splattered all over him. That of men and orcs and wargs. She ignored the stench as best as she could, but it was rather hard to do so.

Elrohir led them back to the pine shelter he and Rebecca had used to keep out of the storm. After carefully helping Halbarad under the boughs, he got to work healing the injured Dunadain.

"Rebecca, would you go get my medicine bag? Oh, and the small lantern?" Elrohir asked.

She nodded and got it swiftly. "Here," she said setting the bag next to Elrohir. She lit the lamp and held it aloft.

"Mirë, I need you to help me, come kneel next to me here, hang the lantern on... that branch right there, do you see the one I am looking at?" Elrohir said. She hung the lantern on the branch and knelt next to Elrohir. She could see the distracted look in his eyes, already he was busy at work. Halbarad had been made to sleep by Elrohir so he would not feel as much pain. "There is part of a blade and an arrow head in him. While I search for those, get some water and a small fire going. Melt some snow in one of the tin cups I brought and get a cloth so I can bathe his wounds. And start it outside away from the trees."

"Yes Elrohir," Rebecca said and set to work. After making a nice little fire, she put the snow in the tin cup and wondered how she would accomplish the melting of the snow in quick time. In the end she decided to set the cup close to the fire and rotate every minute or so. In quick time the water was very warm and she was bringing it to Elrohir.

"Mirë, I am afraid you shall have to clean his wounds, I found the knife shard and the arrow head, but the tip broke off and now I must find that."

"Okay," Rebecca said. She knelt down next to the ranger and began cleaning his cuts and gashes. His tunic was in a bloody heap next to him, his skin was bloodstained from seepage. Some of the cuts were very nasty indeed, and she felt very sorry for the man and wondered how he managed to endure it all without complaint. It had to hurt! She began wrapping some of the cuts and looked over at Elrohir, his face was grave, his hands covered in blood. "What's wrong? Something is wrong," Rebecca said.

"He has poison in the wound on his chest. See?" Elrohir said pointing to the wound. To her awe and disgust she looked into the large gash and saw a black vein of viscous looking fluid. "We have to get him back to Imladris before sunset to tomorrow or we may loose him completely. The problem is, we cannot travel very fast because he is injured and cannot hold himself up on a horse. I do not think you could hold him up."

"Can't you?"

"Then you would have to walk. I wouldn't dare leave you behind while I rode ahead. Ithilnaur cannot hold all three of us."

"I see," Rebecca said. "Well, I think I could hold him," she valiantly offered.

Elrohir smiled at her. "We can try it I suppose," he said. I am going to wrap up his chest wound and then we shall have to get going."

Rebecca held up Elrohir as best as she could while Elrohir bandaged him. As soon as it was done, Elrohir woke him up.

"Uuuuugh. Where am I?" Halbarad asked. He saw Elrohir's face and said, "I remember now."

"We are going to put you on my horse, then Mirë is going to help hold you up while we ride back to Imladris," Elrohir said.

Halbarad just nodded. They put his shirt back on and wrapped him in a blanket. With the efforts of all three Halbarad got on the horse and Rebecca behind him.

Ithilnaur went off at a trot and Elrohir was jogging beside him.

_Authors note: Will they make it to Imladris in time? Will Halbarad be safe? Tune in next chapter to find out! REVIEW! Ack! That was a Kris moment. AIO! AIO!_


	7. Time Runs Short

**Remember**

**Time Runs Short**

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. Rebecca is mine.

_Authors note: You all should thank the Valar I got a virus. If I had not become ill, I would not have posted today. YAY FOR YOU! Boo for me! Cough sniff Review for the sick writer please!_

They jogged on for hours, Elrohir never grew weary, Rebecca kept holding on to Halbarad, but it became tiring work after a while. He would drift in and out of consciousness and then lose balance and begin to fall. Several times Elrohir had to reach up and help steady him. It was difficult, and Rebecca could tell by his breathing, he was not doing well. Shallow, quick breath was not a good sign.

"We are going to have to take a rest. Halbarad cannot handle riding much longer," Elrohir said.

They rode on a short ways longer, and then they stopped. There was not much shelter, two pine trees and a maple. They went to the other side of the pines to shelter themselves from the wind. Elrohir pulled Halbarad off the horse and laid him down just under the pine boughs where no snow was.

Elrohir examined Halbarad. "The poison is working its way through him. My herbs slowed it, but not stopped it." He looked up at Rebecca, his eyes anxious. "I do not know what I can do. The only way he will survive is if he reaches Imladris by noon tomorrow."

"I'm so sorry. If I hadn't come you could ride back with him. I was foolish to make you take me," Rebecca repented. She felt terrible when she realized her foolish, selfish request could cause Halbarad his life. She knew how the books should be, but was she about to upset everything? The thought was mortifying.

Elrohir looked at her and took her hands in his. "Do not blame yourself Mirë. Do not worry, you may prove to turn things for the better. Come now, help me get him back on the horse. Ithilnaur shall have to bear three."

Despite his words, Rebecca felt terrible. She helped heave Halbarad onto the horse. Then she mounted in front of him, and Elrohir behind him. The horse grumbled, but elves are light, so it was like one fat man was upon his back.

In elvish Elrohir said to Ithilnaur, "Run as fast as you can my friend!"

The horse shot off at a surprising speed. Despite the weight, the elvish horse had dwarvish endurance. They rode on, through the afternoon, into the night. Ithilnaur was now at a trot.

"How far is it?" Rebecca asked.

Elrohir looked about and then said, "Perhaps five hours. I am not sure he shall hold out that long, he is getting worse faster than I reckoned he would. This traveling is not helping matters." They heard a sudden growl somewhere behind them and to their left. Ithilnaur heard it and sped off, running towards home. With Halbarad how he was, Rebecca growing weary, and Elrohir weary from healing, running was their best option.

After they crossed a small stream, they heard nothing behind them, and the horse slowed to a brisk canter.

"Elrohir, I'm scared," Rebecca said.

"So am I. Please, be silent," Elrohir said.

She could hear him saying something, sounded like elven poetry. She was confused, had he just randomly decided to recall the tale of Tinuviel? She was too scared to think clearly. Frightened of the wolves, afraid Halbarad might die, scared she or Elrohir might die. One morbid thought after the other raced through her head.

Elrohir's chanting ceased, but Rebecca didn't notice.

"Mirë! Mirë!" Elrohir called up to her.

"AAACK!" Rebecca cried with a start. "What!" she snapped.

"You were breaking into a cold sweat. What are you so worried about?" he asked.

"The wargs!" she snapped in response. That seemed rather obvious.

"They're gone."

"How?" Rebecca asked in wonder.

"I am not a son of Elrond for nothing!" Elrohir said, prompting Ithilnaur to continue. "I asked for a veil to hide us, and Elbereth heard me. Did you not see the wargs look at us but walk away with out seeing us?"

"N-no. I was too busy breaking into a cold sweat," Rebecca admitted slowly. She was flabbergasted at the thought, a group of vicious wargs just walking away... Perhaps she had underestimated the Valar's hand in the third age...

Elrohir just smiled at her and shook his head, but the smile died when Halbarad began coughing. It didn't sound good. He commanded Ithilnaur to go as fast as he could as long as he could, and they sped off.

Halbarad was in very, very bad shape, and getting worse by the minute. The situation was far from ideal. He couldn't stop the poison any more, for he had used the herbs he had as best as he could. He needed to be in Rivendell, he was certain he could do better there. As it was, Halbarad had poison running through his veins, wounds not able to heal properly, and he was on horseback, unable to lie down and rest, he had to sit up and work. "Hold on," Elrohir whispered. "Hold on!"

The minutes crawled by as Halbarad's health plummeted. Rebecca turned and looked at the Dunadain a few times, each time he looked much worse.

Eventually they began to reach familiar parts, Rebecca recognized they were getting close, yet still far off.

"How far now?" She asked.

"Two and a half hours more. Now, however, I may be able to send for an elf to meet us. If a swift rider met us half way, Halbarad would reach my father almost half an hour before we do."

"That much?"

"Yes. The other's horse would not be as tired, and two ride faster than three."

Rebecca became quiet as Elrohir was busy trying to alert Elladan, his father, or anyone of their plight.

An hour more they rode, and soon Rebecca heard bells coming towards them. Soon, Glorfindel appeared upon Asfaloth.

They met and dismounted.

"Take him with all haste. Tell father he has a viscous black poison in his chest wound. Ride as fast as you can Lord Glorfindel, he will not last much longer," Elrohir quickly said as the elf lords moved the wounded ranger. Halbarad was coming back around, moaning and groaning each time he was jostled. He was quickly positioned on Asfaloth, Glorfindel leapt upon his horses' back, and sped off like an arrow from the bow.

Ithilnaur was now weary, tired, and wishing he was in his stable. Elrohir patted his neck and kissed his nose. "I know _mellon nin_. Mirë and I shall walk for a bit now." The horse shook his head, signifying that he liked the plan, and the two began walking.

Rebecca trudged through the snow as Elrohir walked lightly on it.

"Hey, how come you sank earlier when I walked with you to the outside Hall of Fire, but you're not sinking now?" Rebecca asked, wearily lifting her foot to take another step.

"That snow was too light for even I to walk on. It has to be packed a little bit for us to walk on it. A few hours later, while you were sleeping, I went back out, and the snow had been given time to settle, so I walked upon it. Even a bird shall make deep prints, for a bird, if the snow is too light. The same is true with us," Elrohir answered.

"I wish I could walk on snow," she mumbled, half to herself.

"If you are weary Mirë, I shall carry you," Elrohir offered.

"Thanks, but I'm good. At the moment," Rebecca replied. She knew he was as tired, probably more so than her, thus she decided she would not let him carry her, unless she was about dead.

Their going was slow, and soon Rebecca grew cold, tired, and soggy. Elrohir knew this, and so after a quiet council with Ithilnaur, they mounted the steed once more and rode towards Rivendell.

Forty-five minutes after Halbarad and Glorfindel arrived, they made it back. The shivering Rebecca was tired, but she was awake enough to take a long hot bath before going to bed.

Elrohir however, did not want to eat, rest, or bathe until he saw how Halbarad was doing. He entered the healing room he was in and saw his father at work, Elladan next to him.

"How is he doing?" Elrohir asked in a whisper.

"Not very well," Elladan replied in quiet tones. "Ada thinks he will pull through."

Elrohir watched for a few minutes, then his father spoke.

"Elrohir, how much did you use for his chest cut?"

"Three leaves," Elrohir replied. "That was all I had."

"Five would have been better, but you did well, considering." Elrond paused a moment, grabbed a towel and began wiping off his hands. "I have done all I can do at the moment. I think he shall be fine." he turned and faced Elrohir. "And how are you?"

"Exhausted."

"Was it Halbarad that wore you out?"

"Partially. His wounds took enough, but then I had to make him rest, which was not easy. He was living on an adrenaline rush. Before that, Rebecca could not sleep, then she felt ill after her first skirmish," Elrohir said.

"What happened?"

"Some wargs attacked us. The sight of battle, of any kind was completely new to her. Anyway, after I found Halbarad, some more wargs wanted to attack us, so I had to hide us. That was very straining. Then I called out to Glorfindel to come, and now I am ready to collapse in a chair and sleep," Elrohir said.

Elrond put an arm around his son's shoulders. "Come Elrohir, I'll tend to you now."

_Authors note: Well, that ends that! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! REVIEW!_


	8. Recovering

**Remember**

**Recovering**

Disclaimer: I bum bum do bum bum notownLordoftheRings! screams of terror heard in background

The next morning Rebecca woke up, exhausted. It was still rather early, perhaps eight, and she wanted to sleep a thousand years, but she was wide awake with hunger. She took a bath, got dressed, and dragged herself to the kitchen for something to eat.

"Ah, I see you are back, and in one piece," Ivanneth greeted.

"One piece, but I got a hole the size of the Lonely Mountain in my stomach," Rebecca replied with a grin as she sat down on the tall chair that sat next to the bar. Ivanneth typically used this bar top when he baked. He needed somewhere to put all the bread while it was rising and cooling. When it was not used for this however, lone elves would eat there if they had to eat quickly.

"I can remedy that," Ivanneth said. Five minutes later a large breakfast of eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, cheese, and some apples he had canned for a pie were on an enormous plate in front of her. Next to this was set a tall glass of milk.

About part way through the plate she finished the glass of milk and asked, "You wouldn't have any apple cider would you?"

"Yes, I do. All hard."

Rebecca frowned. "In that case, I'll take another glass of milk."

She ate the plate clean and when Ivanneth saw this he was impressed. "Usually elven warriors, rangers, and hobbits eat this breakfast, and even they might leave something behind. I did not know human girls such as yourself could eat that much."

Rebecca looked at the plate and smiled. "Neither did I. Thank you Ivanneth, that was delicious!"

"You are quite welcome milady."

"Has Elrohir come by yet this morning?" Rebecca asked.

"I am afraid not. He is sleeping in quite late. I think Lord Elrond is causing him to sleep til Bilbo's second breakfast, which is not for another hour and a half," Ivanneth answered.

Rebecca nodded and left. She wanted to see how Halbarad was doing. She knew what general direction he was from her current position, but nothing specific. Thankfully, she ran into Elladan.

"Good morning Elladan!" She greeted.

"Good morning Rebecca. How fare you this morning?" He inquired.

"Better than expected," she replied. "Do you know which room Halbarad is in. I want to see how he is doing."

"Certainly Rebecca. I shall take you there," Elladan said with a grin. They talked a little as they walked to Halbarad's room, and she thought she could befriend him, if he wasn't busy so much. He would often be out hunting, or on patrol, or doing something. She began to think Elrohir did too, when she wasn't around. "Here we are," he said at last. "Be quiet when we enter, if he is asleep, I do not want to wake him."

The door silently swung open to reveal a bandaged Halbarad sleeping and breathing deeply. That did Rebecca's heart good.

"How is he?" she whispered.

"He looks better than he did last night, I shall say that. He is not through it all the way just yet, but he is well on his way. Ada got the poison out of his wound last night. In a week or two he should be whole," Elladan replied.

Rebecca smiled. So everything would be alright. Things would continue on as they ought to.

Suddenly, Halbarad stirred, and then slowly opened his eyes. He looked about, got his bearings, then said, "Do I see my two saviors before me, or his twin and one savior?"

"A twin and a savior. Good morning Halbarad," Elladan said.

"And which one of you two saved me?"

"Elrohir, I am Elladan. And this is.."

"Mirë. Yes, I got her name."

Elladan looked confused for a second, then remembered his poetic brother.

Rebecca went up to his bed side and smilingly asked, "How do you feel this morning?"

"Much better, I thank you and Elrohir. If you see him before I do, tell him that for me," Halbarad said.

Rebecca nodded and smiled.

"You are a human girl, I see. Why did..."

"It is a long, strange tale Halbarad, I shall tell you it when you are well," Elladan said.

Halbarad nodded, his mind wondering what was going on, but satisfied with the promise of a good story.

They talked a few minutes, then Elrond came in. He checked his patient then said, "Halbarad needs his rest, so I must bid you two leave. Oh, and Elrohir is awake Rebecca, and requesting your presence. You will find him eating breakfast."

"Thank you Lord Elrond," Rebecca said, and then Elladan and Rebecca bid Halbarad to get well soon, and they left.

Rebecca made her way back, and found Elrohir eating.

"Good morning Mirë!" Elrohir greeted. "I am glad to see you are well and awake this morning!"

"I'm glad to see you looking better too! You looked very tired when we came back last night," Rebecca said.

"I was exhausted, but Ada helped me get over that. I think I am back to normal," Elrohir grinned.

"Your father said you requested my presence, is it just so we could see the other well?"

"No, I wished to talk to you about translations," Elrohir said.

"Oh, before you say another word, Halbarad bade me thank you. I bid you go see him so he can thank you himself. Anyway, continue," Rebecca said quickly.

"Thank you for the message. At any rate, if you are still interested, we can begin translations after I visit Halbarad."

"Okay, sounds like a plan to me!" Rebecca grinned.

There was a pause. "So, I ask you now, if you had the choice, would you do it again, knowing what you know now?"

Rebecca thought a moment. "Yes. I would. I now know that I can handle myself, at least a little bit," she answered.

Elrohir nodded. "You did well out there," he complimented. "I was afraid when it came to life or death, you might hesitate a little in battle, but you did not. I have fought along side seasoned warriors that hesitated in the position you were in. They wanted a better shot, or fear seized them, and they could not shoot, but you did despite your fear. Very good. Very good!"

Rebecca blushed. "Beginners luck."

They sat silent for a moment, then Elrohir spoke again. "You were not hurt were you? I am afraid last night we were all so preoccupied with Halbarad that we forgot to ask about you."

"We?"

"Father and I. So, are you?"

"Um, not that I know of. I think I managed to escape from everything but tiredness and hunger, and a bed and Ivanneth cured that," Rebecca smiled.

Elrohir smiled wide and covered her hands in his. "I am relieved to hear it."

_Authors note: Hmm... well, I almost kept going, then I decided to stop there. I hope you all enjoyed! REVIEW!_


	9. The Last Debate

**Remember**

**The Last Debate**

Disclaimer: Guess what! I don't own Lord of the Rings! I bet you never saw that one coming!

_Authors note: Hehehehehe! A little faster than wanted, but, whatever!_

January the twenty-ninth came and Rebecca was waken up by an elf servant.

"Lady Rebecca, Lord Elrond wants you in the dining hall as soon as possible," the she elf said.

"Go away!" she groggily snapped, burrowing deeper into her nice warm blankets.

"I am afraid I cannot leave until you are out of bed Miss Rebecca," the servant replied. "Now get up!" the servant said, stripping her blankets from her.

Rebecca grumbled as she rolled off the bed onto the floor with a thud, much to the surprise and momentary panic of the servant.

"Ow!" came a low mumble from the other side of the bed.

"Are you alright?" the servant asked, rushing to help her.

"Yeah, do it all the time," she replied in a matter of factly way as she was assisted up. "Would you please tell Lord Elrond that I shall be there in fifteen minutes?"

"Yes milady," the servant said with a bow, then left the room.

Rebecca got ready, threw on a dark blue dress and left for breakfast. She at first, had not been thrilled about wearing a dress, a little unhappy about it all in all, but she endured. Despite her dislike of something, she always forced herself to do it if she had too. It was compliance more than it was necessity before, in all things. Now, however, she found herself liking the dresses, and perhaps envisioned herself living in Rivendell–only when she was certain she was alone and only on rare occasion. Hardly ever did she let herself think that. No, she could never live there, she knew when she must return to England and our world.

She drew her thoughts back to the present and walked, more like ran, to breakfast. She reached it, and had a minute to spare.

It was slightly unusual for Elrond to summon her to breakfast, and when she got there, she couldn't figure out why she had. That is, until it was almost over.

"Rebecca, I ask you to stay around your room today. We have some things we must move around and things to do, and..."

"I understand, stay out of the way or get hit by a statue," Rebecca said.

Elrond gave a small laugh. "Yes."

"May I raid the library for some books?" she asked.

"Certainly, just make sure you are back in your room as soon as possible," Elrond said.

Rebecca thanked him and went off to the library. After getting two books, this time in elvish, she went back to her room. She set to work translating the text so it could be read by Elrohir. That was how she was learning it, she would translate, then Elrohir would correct, then she would keep going. Elrohir had promised her that he would come see her before noon, so she had time to work. She did a page, grew tired of it, and sat around her room. Her room was a suite, and so she had a sitting room with a marvelous view of the Misty Mountains. She sat around on a large, comfy sofa, and gazed out the window.

Her thoughts ran away with her from anywhere from Indiana to Mordor, and nearly everything in between. She was day dreaming, rather deeply, when she was brought back to the present by a knock on the door.

"May I come in?"

"Sure," she said.

The door opened to reveal Elrohir. She smiled and offered him a seat next to her.

"I apologize, Mirë, for your having to be shut up in your room all day. It is really unavoidable," Elrohir said.

Rebecca smiled, "Don't worry about it. I didn't have any plans or anything."

Elrohir smiled back, "Very well _mellon_, as you wish. Is that a translation I see sitting in that book?" he asked.

"Oh, yes," she said, snatching it from the book and handing it to him.

He read it, being quite familiar with all the works of his father, and said, "Good job. You are learning fast Mirë. If you continue at this rate, you shall return home and be able to teach everyone you know!" He tried to give a light hearted tone, but it sounded very insincere.

Before Rebecca could catch herself she blurted out, "Is something wrong?"

"N..no," he stuttered. "Nothing is wrong," he added. This time a little more convincing.

"Oh," she said, trying to sound indifferent. Again, unconvincing. She sounded downcast.

"Is there something wrong with you?" Elrohir asked. His tone was surprisingly compassionate and understanding. He slowly stretched forth his hand and gently seized one of hers that was resting on her lap. She had never, before she came to Middle-earth, had a guy try to hold hands with her before, and now that it came to it, she let him have it. She did not even consider withdrawing her hand from his. He took her other hand held them both between his.

"Well, yes. I mean no. I mean yes. Yes," she said. That was an unfortunate moment of indecision. "I am going to miss this place when I am gone. It has become more of a home in a month than all of the houses I've ever lived in. That and seeing elves every day, every where I go is interesting."

Elrohir wasn't sure whether he wanted to smile or frown, no mention of him, but a hint that she might miss him...? He decided to give a small smile. "I am sure we here shall miss you," he said.

She almost frowned, we? Why not I? Not knowing what else to do, she shrugged. That was when she noticed that her hands were yet in his, but she dare not mention it. This was the closest they had been since she had gotten there.

Apparently Elrohir noticed the hands too and he quickly released hers from his grasp. They talked on, almost mournfully, because each was desperate to know what the other knew. As their speech continued, Rebecca slowly became aware that their hands were clasped again.

"He must! He must he must!" she said to herself. "But I must make no mention, nor rush things. Keep your head Rebecca!"

They had started out about six inches away from each other, now they were touching, and it was then a servant decided to summon Elrohir away. Both of them jumped when the knock was heard upon the door. Elrohir left as the message bade him do, and Rebecca was left alone.

She fell asleep on the couch, thinking about their conversation. She was awoken by a gentle hand upon her shoulder and a soft voice saying, "Awake Mirë. My father wishes to see you in the Hall of Fire."

Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Elrohir smiling down at her, his hand lingering for a moment. She sat up, and followed him to the hall.

The sleep had slowed her mind and so she thought nothing of the fact she was being summoned there, but when she reached it, she knew.

"_Aur Onnad Meren_!" the elves shouted.

Rebecca smiled and began to laugh. She had forgotten it was her birthday. There was a simply enormous cake with her nickname Mirë written on it in elvish and eighteen candles on it. She blew them all out and she found herself in the middle of a crowd of elves. It was Arwen who had arranged everything, remembering Rebecca's brief mention of her birthday date. She had baked it, and Elrohir had written her name upon it. Singing and dancing went on til the moon rose and the midnight hour struck, by then Rebecca had quite enough of elven partying for one night and wanted nothing more than some sleep. She excused herself and went to her room. Within five minutes of her entering it, she was on her bed sound asleep.

_Authors note: Never mind. Spoke to soon! REVIEW!_


	10. The Loudest Words Are Spoken Softly

**Remember**

**The Loudest Words Are Spoken Softly**

Disclaimer: "Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but soon and for the rest of our lives" we shall realize that I do not own Lord of the Rings. Or Casablanca.

_Authors note: Ignore the tacky disclaimer. It was a feeble attempt by me to be clever. Okay, now we shall continue with the story._

Three days went by after the party, and Rebecca did not see Elrohir except as he walked passed her in the halls. She wondered if he had perhaps become suddenly busy, or if he was purposefully ignoring her. But why would he ignore her? Maybe he had decided that he didn't really love, or want to love her. Maybe he couldn't love, in that way, someone he had fought next two, even though it was only four wargs. The possibilities were many and Rebecca preferred not to think about them. She decided to try convincing herself he was busy. She kept herself preoccupied with Arwen. She sat around talking to her as Arwen finished up her embroidery on Aragorn's flag.

"May I try doing a little bit of it?" Rebecca asked.

"Certainly," Arwen said, handing her the flag, needle, and thread. "Have you ever done this before?"

"No," Rebecca admitted.

Arwen had her finish up a star and showed her just how to do it. Rebecca was slow, but in the end she did it and rather well.

Arwen took it back, finished it up and then got some black thread and embroidered her name in elvish just above the seam where the staff would go, and then handed it back to Rebecca to put her name in it.

With step by step instructions, Rebecca embroidered "Rebecca Parsons" next to "Arwen Undomiel and" Rebecca's was not as flowing or beautiful as Arwen's, but it looked rather nice anyway.

"I shall make certain to show where you helped to Aragorn, if I see him again," Arwen said, a little sadly.

"Do not worry, I am sure you shall," Rebecca replied. Arwen smiled at the words of hope.

By the third day however, her morbid curiosity got the better of her, so she hunted down the elven lord's son after supper. She went to his room, prepared to knock on the door, then second guessed herself and wondered if she shouldn't just give up. She stood frozen for a moment, then almost against her will, her shaky hand knocked on the door softly.

"Enter," came the voice.

"Oh great! He probably thinks I'm a servant or something. Well, nothing for it, I must go in now," she said to herself. Her thoughts took only a split second. She opened the door and went in. "Elrohir. How are you?" she said, her voice shaking as much as her hands were.

Elrohir looked surprised, almost like a ghost was standing there. Obviously she was the last person he thought would come that night. "_Suilaid _Mirë. I was not expecting you," he said. "What brings you here this night?"

"I am just wondering how you are, I have not seen you much in three days. I was beginning to worr..wonder if something was the matter," Rebecca said, trying desperately to calm her quavering voice at least, if she could not stop her rapid heart.

Elrohir turned his back to her and put his hand to his head. He was debating something in his mind, she could tell that. Suddenly, one side won, for he turned around and said, "Something is the matter Mirë. I shall lie to you no longer about it. All I ask is that you hear me out and give me straight answers when I ask for them. Would you please do at least that much for me?" he asked. His eyes begging with her.

"Yes," she simply answered.

He stepped up to her, til they were only a foot apart, and took her hands.

"Mirë, I love you. Not as I have loved others, but with the true love I spoke of weeks ago. I know it came upon me rather fast, and so I did not trust my feelings at first, but at last I do, and my heart knows that I love you, beyond all doubt. I know that you probably do not love me, and that our love is thrice forbidden and impossible, even if you do, but I love you. Not even the Valar could change that. All I want to know is if you do, or ever have loved me back. I almost do not ask, for I know both answers must end the same, but I must know anyway. My heart has been longing to know. Please tell me Mirë _nin_."

Rebecca stood looking at his pleading face the entire time. His fair features were a confusing blend of relief, anxiety, love, and hopelessness. His last words rung in her ears and for a few seconds she could not think. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I do love you back. I always have," she said softly. She at least was glad to get that off of her chest.

He looked at her with the expression of the happiest elf alive, and the most depressed one at the same time. He was overwhelmingly joyous that she loved him, and yet the very same thing caused him the deepest pain. He turned from her and said, "It does not matter, it can never be."

"Why not?" Rebecca asked. She was so confused and half heartbroken. Her emotions were moving so fast she couldn't tell how she felt.

"Do you not see? Do you not understand? I am an elf, you are a mortal girl. I belong in Middle-earth, you belong in some other world. You cannot stay here just because you love me. Your family and friends will miss you too much. It would be unfair to them to mysteriously vanish without reason or explanation. I cannot go with you, for that is not my world. And you shall die, and I shall live on forever. I cannot grant immortality on a whim. Such a thing is not given out in my family, only taken away. Your departure from Middle-earth shall be your death to Middle-earth. Never to return to it again. I do not think you could stay here even if we both wished it. I love you Mirë _nin_, with all of my heart, but our love is impossible and forbidden."

Rebecca almost began crying. "Am I never to get what I want? Am I always to be deprived of what my heart desires most! Why on earth was I brought to Middle-earth if I was to only have my heart ripped out and buried here and then the rest of me hauled away! Elrohir, please, even if we can never be married, I beg you not to deprive me of at least some of what my heart desires while I am yet here!"

Elrohir gazed at her longingly. "If we both give in, even if partially to what we both want, it shall only make the parting harder. If we stop now, if we ignore our feelings now, it may be easier."

"Are you insane? That shall only make it worse! Then we shall both spend the rest of our days wishing we had at least kissed, wondering what could have been if we had tried, begging and pleading to Elbereth to let us relive the moments that are happening and shall follow. Please Elrohir, at least one kiss."

Elrohir beheld her standing in front of him, arguing her case, begging and pleading with him. He slowly took two steps forward, making them mere inches from the other. Slowly, but resolutely, as if he was afraid she, or he, might have a change of mind, he put a hand on each arm that slowly slid til he was holding her. She returned the embrace, and slowly at first, but then quickly their faces drew closer and their lips met. He kissed her and she unskillfully kissed him back. If she had known kisses were so sweet, she would have kissed him the day they met! They finally pulled apart a little and she gazed at his face, now she saw no debate, no regret, nothing but the sheer joy of the moment. She smiled, and he smiled, and then he kissed her again three or four times. She cherished each kiss more than the one before.

Five minutes, five hours, who cared? It was sometime later when Rebecca found herself lying on a couch, leaning against Elrohir and finally feeling at rest. At long last she felt at peace, complete, at home. She forgot the fact she was a mortal girl, and he an elf, she forgot that she had been born in a small town in Minnesota and he had been born in Rivendell... She forgot it all. She didn't care, and as a result, she was happy. He ignored the voice at the back his mind telling him, "and now your heart shall shatter when you must let her go." He commanded it to silence, and dwelt on it no more for several weeks.

Rebecca gave a happy and contented sigh as she rested on the elf she loved. He loosely wrapped his arms about her and smiled. No words were spoken, and none needed to be. Her head rested between his collar bone and shoulder, and she laid over his heart.

Without warning she turned her face and gazed up at him, "I can hear your heart beating."

His gaze fell down on her and he laughed softly as a large smile crossed his face. Her face turned back and he shook his head. Of all the human women that had taken refuge in Imladris, and all the elven women that lived there and visited there, he had to pick the one human that was going to leave with no hope of returning. It didn't matter, against his better judgement and all he had learned at his father's arm, he was living for the moment with no regard for the long term consequences. He admitted the foolishness of it, and he didn't care.

She stirred again, she was a restless one, and rolled over so she could face him. She would have supported herself as best as she could, but she didn't have the chance. He took her and pressed her to himself and covered her lips in kisses. He had kissed his fair share of elven maids, but it was usually in jest or play, but her kisses were the sweetest by far. She, having never kissed before, thought the whole thing simply grand. Though, she was certain his kisses were better than any others. As he kissed her he stroked her hair and let his other hand caress her back, so softly that she thought she had never known what a gentle touch was until then. She rested herself wholly on him, and she gave her heart wholly to him.

Eventually she laid atop him with her cheek resting on his shoulder. Yes, all of her moving and making and breaking of friends was worth it, if that is what caused this moment to happen. All of the pain and sorrow that may follow would be worth it for that time she had, was having, and would have with him. The price for his kisses was great, but she thought it worth the pain. At once she began to realize the meaning of true love.

They were in peace and happiness, enjoying the moment when suddenly they heard a knock at the door. Rebecca nearly jumped out of her skin. She flew off of Elrohir and smoothed down her hair as Elrohir went to answer the door. By the time he got to it and answered it, in the next room, she was sitting down with a book, paper, and pen translating, or at least pretending too. She hastily scribbled down a few words and listened as Elrohir greeted the person.

"Oh, hello father," Elrohir said smoothly.

"Hello son. Have you seen Rebecca? I cannot find her and I have a message for her."

"Yes father, she is here, translating," Elrohir said. He let his father in the room and led him into the sitting room, where Rebecca, thank Elbereth, was translating.

She stood and bowed. "Greetings Lord Elrond."

"Greetings Rebecca. I have been sent a message from the Valar, and they have told me to tell you that you shall see Valinor before you return to your world."

Rebecca's eyes grew wide. Valinor? What on earth was the cause for her to go to Valinor? "Thank you for the message Lord Elrond," she said. "Do you know why I must go there?"

"No. I know only that you must go."

"Thank you Lord Elrond for the message," she said.

Elrond bowed his head to her and left the room. Once gone, with the door closed behind him, Rebecca sat down on the couch and stared into space.

"What thing have I done that I should be taken to Valinor?" she asked the wind.

Elrohir sat down next to her and put his arm around her. "I do not know. Maybe it is not for what you have done, but what you will do. Or, perhaps it is a thing that you have done and not realized its significance. In any event, I am sure the honor is bestowed worthily."

Rebecca smiled and blushed ever so slightly, but perceptibly to the elf. "Perhaps they are doing this to take me off guard before reprimanding me for some evil I have done."

Elrohir heard the smile in her voice and saw the light in her eyes. "I do not think so. That is now how the Valar work. If you had done evil and they were summoning you for reprimanding, you would know it."

"Your words bring some comfort, but I fear they fail to solve the riddle. Bah, I don't want to think on riddles and mysteries any more than I must at the moment."

"And what would you like to think about?" Elrohir asked.

Rebecca didn't say, she was wondering how forward she should be and decided probably not too much.

"Well, if you do not know, I do," Elrohir said with a grin before he kissed her. He looked at her, and wove his fingers in her loose hair. His fingers then slid from her temple, down her neck, and then rested on her shoulder for a moment before slipping onto her back.

An hour later the wintery full moon shone in through a high window.

"It grows late Mirë nin. You should go to bed," Elrohir whispered to the girl resting on him.

She sighed. "Oh alright. Good night Elrohir," she replied. She gave him another kiss.

"Good night Mirë nin," he whispered in her ear.

She left the room and crept off to bed, hoping to draw no attention to herself, and went to sleep, the memory of the soft kisses sending her off to sleep.

_Authors note: Eeew! The fluff! I can't believe I wrote that! Well, I hope I didn't make any of you all ill! LOL! Review!_ _Runs off feeling ill from too much fluffiness Thank you btw, for all of the WONDERFUL reviews! Please continue with them!_


	11. Knowing Sweet Love

**Remember**

**Knowing Sweet Love**

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings.

_Authors note: Now for the hard part, for me. I hope you all enjoy it! REVIEW!_

The next morning Rebecca awoke and thought she had the loveliest dream last night. Suddenly she remembered it was no dream, but actual happening. She grinned broadly, then suddenly heard a knock at her door.

"Just a minute!" she called, as she hurriedly flung on a robe and answered the door.

It was Elrohir.

"Good morning!" he greeted. "You slept well I see."

Rebecca grinned and blushed a little. No particular reason to blush, she just did.

"Well, if you would get ready, I would escort you to breakfast," he smiled.

"Okay," she said quietly. Elrohir shut the door and waited for her as she quickly threw on a dress.

A minute later she was opening the door and walking out to him.

"I'm ready!"

Elrohir took her hand, kissed it, and then they linked their arms and walked off to breakfast.

Elrond saw them, and knew instantly something more than translating had happened last night. He felt he ought to say something, but not yet. He had his instinct, but naught more. He would not say anything until after breakfast. Besides, there were far more pressing matters to attend to at the moment.

Rebecca went off to the library for a book when breakfast ended, and Elrohir said they could meet in the Hall of Fire if she so wished. She agreed. Just as Elrohir began to walk away his father called his name.

"Elrohir,"

"Yes Ada?" Elrohir asked spinning around.

"Remember, she goes back the first of March."

"Yes, I know that Ada," Elrohir replied. He knew his father well enough to know he suspected something. "Speak your mind please, I know something is amiss to you."

Elrond half smiled at the perceptiveness of his son. He got that from his mother's side. "Elrohir, I have a guess about the translating last night, and that you were translating more than books with her. You are quite old enough, and I hope wise enough to see the heartbreak you are setting yourself up for."

Elrohir closed his eyes and let his head hang slightly. He looked back up at his father and said, "Yes, Ada, I know. But I cannot any longer contain what is in my heart Ada. I cannot. If I did so, it would eat me alive for the rest of my long days."

Elrond wasn't sure whether to roll his eyes, sigh, or sympathize. What could he do? Force his son to break off the relationship? Well, it didn't work with Arwen, and Elrohir was more stubborn than her. Warn him? Elrohir knew. He knew the heartbreak he was setting himself for, he knew what the consequences would be. Elrohir had known loss before, of a mother, a love, friends. But that was death. This was different. No one had gone through this before. All the elves that left for Valinor went of their own accord and desire. He had an impulse to lock his son in a room and not let him out until after she left, but that would be ridiculous.

"I will not say I understand, for I have never been in this situation before. But I will not tell you anything one way or the other. I shall trust you to your wisdom Elrohir. But I will command you not to compromise or dishonor either of yourselves. That would be terrible for her to return home dishonored."

"Thank you father, and I shall not," Elrohir said with all seriousness and a smile. His father was getting soft in his old age.

Elrohir walked away, shutting the door behind him.

"I am getting soft in my old age," Elrond said to himself with a sigh.

Rebecca had beaten him to the Hall of Fire, found it occupied by Bilbo, and left a message with Bilbo saying she had moved on to his study.

Elrohir found the hobbit working on his book.

"Greetings Master Bilbo. How are you this day?"

"Good, quite good Elrohir. Oh, Rebecca left a message for you. She said she was going to your study. Watch yourself with her Elrohir. She told me the message, gave me a kiss on the cheek and left the hall," Bilbo said. He had a grin at the last part, but one that indicated a joke.

Elrohir smiled and gave a small laugh. "I shall Master Bilbo." He thanked him and walked off.

He met a smiling Rebecca in his study, in the middle of a translation. She put her pen in it's place and hastily shut her book.

"You should have left it open. I want to check your work," Elrohir smiled.

Rebecca opened her book and said, "Well, I am in the middle of a paragraph. There are only two lines left."

"Finish them and I shall check them for you," Elrohir said.

Rebecca hastily scribbled down the last few lines, this book she found rather easy, and handed it to him.

Elrohir read it then said, "Excellent job. You are learning fast Mirë."

Rebecca smiled and blushed. "I must give credit to my teacher!" Rebecca had always had a knack for languages, in Spanish and French she was excellent, almost fluent, but Elvish was coming uncannily easy to her.

"I think you need no longer translate Mirë. I think you know it well enough now. But now I shall only speak elvish with you," Elrohir said.

"Very well," Rebecca said in elvish.

February the sixth dawned grey and snowy. The perfect weather for sitting in front of the fire, sipping hot miruvor, and listening to elvish songs and tales. Which is exactly what they did. In the Hall of Fire a minstrel came, and a handful of elves with him. They all sat around, listening to him strum out songs and sing. He and two others did this all throughout the day, and Elrohir and Rebecca watched a good deal of them come and go, but at last, they themselves left as well.

"Where shall we go now?" Rebecca asked.

"I was thinking we could go to one of our rooms and sit by a fire," Elrohir suggest with a smile.

"Sounds lovely," Rebecca replied with a smile.

They leisurely strolled to his room, stopping occasionally to gaze at the serene winter landscape before them. Eventually they found themselves in Elrohir's room in front of a crackling fire. He was in his chair, and she was on his lap. He would say a few words to her, and she would translate them back to him. Then he said one sentence and she looked at him with a surprised, and confused face. She wasn't sure of what he just said, but it didn't sound right to her.

"Would you repeat that?" Rebecca asked.

Elrohir grinned as he repeated the sentence.

"This time, in the common tongue!" Rebecca said.

"Would you like to get a long kiss," Elrohir said.

Rebecca gave a sigh of relief. "I thought you said something completely different!" she said.

"What is your answer to the question?" Elrohir said.

"_Tancave_!" she replied.

The days went by and each one was spent unconcernedly by Elrohir and Rebecca. Living for the moment was not a common practice of either one of them, but it was practiced after they learned of each other's love. Wisdom or folly, they didn't care, they enjoyed each moment of it.

_Authors note: Okay, this chapter ran into a wall, and I could think of nothing more to say, so REVIEW and wait patiently for the next chapter!_ I AM SO SORRY IT IS SO SHORT!

**Translation!**

_Tancave_- Yes.


	12. To Let the Elf Hold Her

**Remember**

**To Let the Elf Hold Her**

Disclaimer: I did not own Lord of the Rings in this fanfics first chapter, I did not own it last chapter, I will not probably own it anytime soon, so I guess I don't own it!

_Authors note: Got nothing. Enjoy and REVIEW!_

The next week came, it was February the fourteenth and Frodo was getting ready to stare into Galadriel's mirror while Rebecca was getting ready to go outside with her beloved Elrohir.

"Are you sure your cloak is warm enough?" Elrohir asked. It was bitterly cold outside, and it was growing quite late.

"I think so," Rebecca replied as she flung the fur lined cloak over her shoulders. She clasped it, smiled, and they headed out the door.

The moon was shining full, the frosty stars of Elbereth twinkling and glowing brilliantly, the snow glittering and reflecting the light of them all. Elrohir led her, but found the going was slow, because she sank and he did not.

"Try stepping softly," Elrohir suggested. "And flat footed."

Rebecca tried, went three steps and sank with a scream of surprise. Elrohir laughed at her and she glared at him, thoroughly annoyed.

"Forgive me, here, let me help you," Elrohir said extending both hands to her. She accepted them and he pulled her up onto the top of the snow. "May I carry you?"

"If you wish," Rebecca replied with a grin. Such delicate treatment was not something she was yet accustomed too.

Elrohir lightly picked her up and carried her as one would a bride, and continued stepping lightly across the snowy ground. Rebecca thought she recognized where they were, and her suspicion was confirmed when she noted that the trees seemed to have a circular clearing not far ahead. Indeed, they were in the clearing Elrohir had shown her several weeks ago.

Through the black lace of the tree branches the moon shown, casting strange and beautiful patterns upon the ground, all with a silvery blue tinge. Elrohir set her down in the middle of the circle and then Rebecca spoke.

"It is even prettier by moonlight."

"That is why I brought you here. A beautiful lady deserves a beautiful setting," Elrohir grinned.

Rebecca laughed at him. The phrase sounded funny to her ears, and a bit on the cheesy side.

"What was so funny?" Elrohir asked.

"A beautiful girl deserves a beautiful setting. It sounded like you were trying to hard," Rebecca answered with a smile.

Elrohir shrugged it off and said, "Have you ever learned how to dance?"

"No. I am as uncoordinated as they come! I have two left feet and no sense of rhythm," Rebecca answered plainly.

"May I teach you anyway?"

"It's your toes I am going to step on, remember that!" Rebecca warned.

Elrohir grinned and said, "I shall take my chances."

He began to teach her, and found she really wasn't that coordinated but there was yet hope. Elves do not die, nor do they age, thus they have a good deal more patience than the members of the race of men. They are more willing to spend twenty extra minutes doing some silly favor than a human is, mostly because they have an eternity's worth of time to spend. Towards the end of the first lesson she began to get the feel of it, and didn't step on his feet hardly at all. As they danced to a silent elvish symphony Rebecca spoke.

"My face is getting cold. I can't feel my nose or ears, and my lips are getting chapped," she said in a matter of fact way.

Elrohir smiled, "I can remedy that problem."

They stopped dancing and Elrohir put his hands to her ears and said something, but she couldn't hear it, for obvious reasons. Suddenly, she could feel her ears again, and they were quite warm. Then she realized she could feel her nose as well, but her lips were still quite chapped.

"Now, for you lips," Elrohir said as he bent his head towards her. They kissed under the delicate black lace of the trees, under the moon, beneath the stars, and in the snow that glittered like stars. "Is that better?" he whispered.

"Much better!" Rebecca whispered back. "But now I am cold all over. I feel like an ice cube! I think we need to go in."

"Very well," Elrohir said. "I shall set my princess of ice in front of a fire and see if she melts into a living girl." He swept her off the ground, sending a glittering cloud of powdery snow flying up into the air, and they went back inside.

Nine days later, February the twenty-third, Elrond came up to Rebecca in the afternoon and said, "Tomorrow you must go to Valinor and meet the Valar. I do not know what hour you shall go, but I warn you to be ready for it."

"Thank you Lord Elrond," Rebecca said. The elf lord left, and Rebecca said to herself, "He's like a very hands off leader isn't he. That and, he seems like a messenger for the Valar."

She couldn't think on these thoughts long, because Elrohir knocked on her door.

"Come in!" she said, not really caring who it was at the moment.

Elrohir came in and said, "What did my father have to say?" Elrohir asked.

"That I am to go to Valinor tomorrow, but he doesn't know when," Rebecca answered.

"When you return you must tell me all about it," Elrohir said.

"I shall. I only hope I am not gone very long," she remarked.

"And why not? Valinor is beautiful if the songs are true. I would say you will never want to return!"

"No, I shall, because you won't be there," she replied. There was a glint in her eyes and a smile on her lips. She gave him a kiss just before the bell signaling supper rang.

_Authors note: So this chapter is short! Oh well! I hope you liked it all anyway, and I want you all to REVIEW! I have just made a decision, since this chapter is so horrendously short, I shall post the next one quite quickly and this one early! I hope you enjoy!_


	13. Valinor

**Remember**

**Valinor**

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, but I do own a pretty little white house on the shores of Valinor. Lovely little place it is, unhindered view of the Sundering Seas, the wailing of the gulls on it's shores, all the handsome elves you can handle and right next to my study where I write these stories is Legolas' study too...

_Authors note: This chapter is dedicated to a certain BabyCharmander that likes olde news. HINT HINT! Tis also MUCH longer than the last chapter, in compensation for the brevity of the last. Enjoy!_

February the twenty-fourth dawned bright and a bit warmer than usual. Some of the snow was melting, and nearly all the trees had lost their wintery robes of white. Rebecca woke up to a soft knock on her door and a soft voice begging for admittance.

"Come in!" she said as she flung on a dress. The hem had just touched the floor when the door opened and Elrohir came in.

"Good morning Mirë! Today is the day you go to Valinor," Elrohir greeted.

"Good morning Elro! I think I am in the mood to go to Valinor today. I just hope they take me soon so I can get it over with. The wait is beginning to drive me mad!"

"But you just woke up!"

"Even so," she replied with a grin.

They went to breakfast and after it, as Elrohir and Rebecca were walking away, Arwen came up.

"Rebecca, if you see my mother, would you please tell her that I love her?" Arwen asked, her eyes pleading with the human girl.

Remembering the story Rebecca looked her in the eyes and said, "Of course I shall."

After breakfast, Elrohir and Rebecca had just reached her room when suddenly, with a flash, Rebecca was gone and Elrohir was left standing and looking at nothing. "They must have called her," he said to himself.

Rebecca was one moment looking at dearest Elrohir, and the next moment gazing at Mandos, Manwë, and Elbereth.

"AAACK!" she screamed. It had startled her.

They looked welcoming, but unmoved by her cry.

"Greetings Rebecca," Elbereth said. "We have called you here to discuss your life and what happens to you after it."

"I beg your pardon, but I do not understand," Rebecca said, feeling terribly small and insignificant.

"You Rebecca, have not had a normal life. You have moved and traveled much, and never made many friends, and you did not complain as you could have. Your life up to this moment has been a test. You have passed this test Rebecca, and because of that, you shall be rewarded," Elbereth said.

"How so? And why was I given such a test?" Rebecca asked, now very confused and curious.

"As you know, mortals and elves are sundered after death, never again to meet. Since you are in love with Elrohir, we shall let you have the fate of the elves. None of us know why you have been tested in this way, we are only the givers of the test. Illuvatar does not always enlighten us as to his purposes."

"Are you saying I shall get immortality?" Rebecca asked wide eyed.

"No. We are not permitted to give it to you. We can, however, permit you to come here, to Valinor after you die, instead of the Halls of Mandos then to Illuvatar's thought. Then in the eternal bliss of this place you and Elrohir can be together. We shall give you time to chose what you wish to do. To chose this gift is to forsake your family for eternity. To chose to keep the gift of men is to forsake Elrohir for eternity. Be wise and careful in your choosing," Elbereth said.

"Thank you!" Rebecca said with a bow. She was permitted to walk around Valinor until she came to a choice. She wandered out of Manwë's halls and to a wide green valley filled with beautiful trees that were laden with sweet fruit of gold.

She picked one and found it very good indeed, but ate only one, and then sat under the tree and thought. Both choices had their pro's and con's, but which one had the lesser of the evils? For nearly an hour she thought, and being as she was, she did not take long to make up her mind. Deciding she wanted to explore the place a bit before she went to announce her choice, she wandered out of the valley and into a white town, full of trees, flowers, and all manner of things that grow and are good. Remembering her promise to give a message, she asked the first elfwoman she saw, "Do you know where Lady Celebrian, wife of Elrond Halfelven is?"

"I am she," the elfwoman replied.

Rebecca was surprised, but bowed to her and said, "I have a message from your daughter Arwen."

"Speak on," Celebrian said.

"She said to tell you that she loves you," Rebecca said.

Celebrian looked slightly downcast, but happy at the same time. "Then she has chosen the same path, the same bitter cup as Luthien," she said to herself.

"Yes milady," Rebecca said. She suddenly found herself sympathizing with all that have ever had to tell someone's parents that their child is dead.

Celebrian gave a smile and said, "Please tell her that I love her as well, and give her this for me." Celebrian hugged Rebecca and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I shall," Rebecca replied.

"And tell her please, that I understand and I am glad she made the decision," Celebrian added. Rebecca marveled to hear this. Surely she realizes what is going on and what she is saying! Celebrian saw the amazement and said, "Someday you may understand. You may someday understand that a mother would rather see her daughter happy for the rest of her life than miserable for eternity. And one thing more, if you do not mind."

"What Lady Celebrian? You have only to ask."

"Tell Elrond to go easy on Arwen, tell him and Elladan, and Elrohir that I love them and I hope they all come here soon," Celebrian asked.

"Certainly," Rebecca smiled.

"Good maiden, what is your name?" Celebrian asked.

"My parents named me Rebecca, but your son has taken to calling me Mirë," Rebecca smilingly replied.

"Which son?"

"Oh, pardon me, Elrohir."

Celebrian smiled. "Ah, so I should have guessed. He always was the poet. Any particular reason for the name?" a knowing and suspicious smile was in her voice.

"Well, milady, he said he gave it me because I am such a rare find, or so he claims," she smiled and blushed in return.

"Then there is nothing else?" she asked in a mother's knowing way. What a shrewd woman. Yes, this was definitely Elrohir's mother.

"Well, I admit, we are in love. We both admitted as much to each other a few days ago," Rebecca confessed.

"I almost pity you both, considering you are mortal and he is an elf," she said compassionately.

"Actually, funny thing about that, you see, the Valars have summoned me here, and given me the choice of coming here when I die so I can be with your son," Rebecca said.

"So I had heard. Have you decided yet?" Celebrian asked.

"I have. I have decided to come here."

"Elrohir shall be ecstatic to learn that. I am certain. Rebecca, I must ask, is he the only reason you have chosen to come here?"

"Well, yes," Rebecca admitted. This was not boding well.

"Then it must be true love indeed, or else the Valars would not have given you this option. In that event, I welcome you early into the family!" she smiled. "And tell Elrohir I approve of you exceedingly."

Rebecca smiled. "Oh Lady Celebrian, I see where Elrohir gets some of his best traits. I sincerely wish I could get to know you better, but I am afraid the Valars are awaiting my answer and Elrohir is waiting for my return."

"In that event, _namarië_ Mirë! I look forward to your return here and our future meetings!"

"_Namarië _Lady Celebrian! I do as well, and I will remember to send your messages!"

They curtsied to each other and then Rebecca went off to announce her decision. She returned to the Valars presence and said, "I have made my decision."

After announcing what it was, she was sent back in the same manner she had come and found herself standing in the very same place she had stood when she left. It was now night time, and it would have been quite dark in her room, and cold, if a fire had not been lit in it. She looked over at the fire and did not see anyone lying on the couch in front of it. She leaned over it's back and saw Elrohir lying down and asleep. A devious thought came to her mind and she smiled as she crept around the couch and grabbed the pillow he was using to cover his feet. Apparently his feet had worked their way under the pillow while he slept.

She raised the pillow over her head and brought it down on his. He was startled awake, and out of reflex grabbed her. Quickly realizing it was not Elladan or an orc, he gently grabbed her forearm and drew her to himself and gave her a kiss.

"How was Valinor?" he asked while sitting up.

"It was beautiful."

"Why were you called there?" he asked, full of curiosity.

"Apparently my life has been a test to see if I could be.. Well, I do not understand it, but in the end, by consent of Mandos, I was given a choice to die and go to the Halls of Mandos like the rest of my kin, or to die and go to Valinor like the elves and be ever with you," Rebecca answered.

"And what did you chose?" Elrohir asked, anticipation growing each moment.

"I chose," suddenly she yawned and pretended to be quite tired. "I'm tired, I'll tell you in the morning!"

Elrohir gently grabbed her arm and said, "Please tell me!"

"To die and go to Valinor," she answered with a smile.

Elrohir smiled wide, bolted to a standing position and spun Rebecca around and kissed her. "Blessed be you! Oh dearest Rebecca! We shall be together!"

She nodded and smiled. This was wonderful! It would ease the parting of March first, of that she was certain.

"Oh, and I have a message for you from your mother. She says she loves you," Rebecca said.

"Thank you Mirë," Elrohir said.

"Do you think your father and siblings are yet awake?"

"There is a chance. Why? Did she send word to them also?"

"Yes. Of course. No, you are the favorite and she sent word only to you!" Rebecca teased.

"Come, I'll go with you as you deliver messages," Elrohir said.

They went to Elladan first, who was grateful, then to Arwen who thanked Rebecca many times over and hugged her and wept a little, and then Elrond who was exceedingly grateful for the message. He did not weep, but grew silent and thoughtful.

After the messages were delivered, he accompanied her back to her room.

"You must be exhausted Mirë, I shall leave you now and let you sleep," Elrohir said.

"Actually, I'm not tired at all! I only spent an hour or two in Valinor. Time here and time there doesn't run quite the same. I could stay awake for hours yet!"

Elrohir slowly smiled. "Then I know just what we should do. Come with me."

He took her hand and they walked off towards a place that Rebecca had not been to before. They walked past the library, past the dining hall, and then into a large room that had no apparent purpose to sit there and look stunning. It was too large to be a random room, and too small to be a proper ballroom, but it was empty save a few couches along the walls, and a couple of paintings.

"Wait here," Elrohir whispered. He left her in the center of the room and walked to the other end of it and pulled open the large curtains. As he pulled the curtains by the french doors open with a cord, a window in the ceiling was revealed, causing the moon to shine full on Rebecca. "Shining in the moonlight, how beautiful you are Mirë nin!"

Rebecca blushed and knew not what to say. She looked out the windows and saw the frozen, silvery, wintery landscape of Rivendell open before her, the river rushing on, only vaguely heard, in a silvery white flash and fury.

He walked up to her and they began to dance, but this time there was music. Over in the Hall of Fire, Glorfindel was having a birthday party and the elves were playing and singing rather loudly, then of course, those who were not there began singing, and so all of Rivendell was ringing with the sound of singing elves and elven instruments.

As they danced, Elrohir stole kisses.

"Oh really Elro! I can only do one thing at a time. Either we dance or we kiss!" Rebecca joked, trying to sound annoyed and failing miserably.

"Then let us stop dancing," he grinned just ere he stole a kiss from her. He kissed her three more times before she said anything.

"Elrohir! My goodness, what would your mother say if she knew you were behaving so?" Rebecca jocularly chided.

"She would tell me to kiss you," he grinned before he sealed her lips in another kiss.

She gave up, she gave into his kisses and the feel of his strong arms about her. He only kissed her a few times more, then she stopped him. "I am tired."

"Very well. By your leave I shall carry you off to bed and weave sweet dreams for you," he quietly whispered.

She consented and he swept her up and carried her off to bed. Her head rested upon his shoulder as he carried her, and began to sing sweet songs and weave dreams for her. Before they reached the door to her room she was fast asleep. He opened the door, carefully, and then laid her in her bed and tucked her in. He kissed her on the forehead, bade her sweat dreams, and left.

The next morning she awoke and part way through the morning Elrond met up with her.

"Good morning Rebecca," Elrond greeted with a smile.

"Good morning Lord Elrond," Rebecca returned. She guessed what he was going to ask about. "Do you want to know what I did in Valinor?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," he admitted.

Rebecca told him all about it, from the Valar themselves to the tree under which she sat. Elrond seemed delighted at the news. Once finished, she figured Elrond would excuse himself and go off, but he did not. Instead, much to her surprise, he stayed and talked with her, rather casually.

She found out where Elrohir received his excellent conversation skills and wit. He was very much like his father. Elrond told her all about his parents, which Rebecca found simply fascinating, and then he told her about the dwarves and all he knew about Bilbo's adventures, and there was a bit more to the dwarves than what there are in any of the books. He told her of some of Gandalf's adventures, and he found that she was an excellent listener and eager learner. In exchange for the massive amounts of information she was being given, she told him about some things out of our world's history. Elrond kept asking hard questions about guns and tanks and airplanes, and Rebecca kept having to fall back on her mediocre drawing skills to show him what they looked like. She had the most elementary knowledge of how a gun worked, and explained the musket, but the modern gun was beyond her knowledge. Suddenly she wished she hadn't dozed off when her dad was telling her about all of it. She could not explain airplanes or tanks so she just drew them and said that was all the better she could do.

When she had read that elves loved learning she hadn't paid much attention to it, but now she was seeing just how much elves loved to learn.

There was one thing that she knew the in's and out's of, and that was the Roman Empire. All the inventions she knew, how they worked, and how they were made. She loved that period in history had spent many hours of reading on the subject. She discovered the elves had figured out the Roman bath and suddenly it made sense why her feet didn't freeze when they touched the marble floors in the morning. Henceforth she always called it the Elven Bath, not Roman.

They would have spent the day talking and comparing histories and hero's but a servant came up and informed Lord Elrond that a messenger had come from Galadriel and Gildor Inglorien had come for a visit.

Since talking is such tiring work, Rebecca wandered her way to the kitchen and asked if she could have some bread and cheese.

"Lady Rebecca, would you be willing to try something I made today?" the cook asked.

"Certainly," she replied.

He disappeared for a moment and returned with a steaming slice of bread with cheese swirled in it. Rebecca tried it and liked it.

"Have you ever considered putting other things in your bread?" she asked.

"Yes. I have put in all sorts of things, but I have never swirled cheese in before," the cook replied.

"Ivanneth, have you ever made...well, there just isn't a word for it in elvish. You take bread dough, roll it out flat, and put in meat, vegetables, potatoes and so forth, all chopped up in tiny pieces of course, then fold it over so it looks like the sun when she is half sunk on the horizon and bake it?"

"No, but that would be something worth trying. Where did you come up with such an idea?" he asked.

"My grandmother makes them all the time. She calls them pasties. There is a specific recipe, but I suppose you could put in whatever you wanted," Rebecca answered.

"Your grandmother is a brilliant woman! Tell her I said so when you go home," Ivanneth said, a wide smile on his face. He loved a culinary challenge, and this pastie would be just the thing! "Is there any other strange things from your world I could try?"

"Well, there is one that comes to mind, but I'd need to know if you had a few things first."

"Come, come into my pantry and see if you see the things you need," Ivanneth said gesturing towards his large pantry door.

Rebecca walked inside and the place smelled wonderful. "Do you know what a tomato is?"

Ivanneth said, "Yes, but I am afraid I have none."

"Well, there goes that thought," she said. She was thinking of pizza, but if there were no tomatoes, then there was no point in suggesting it. She thought of something else. "Have you ever put sea salt on bread?"

"No," Ivanneth replied.

"Come with me Ivanneth, I shall introduce you to the pretzels."

Rebecca went out of the pantry and walked up to a lump of dough sitting around waiting to be baked into bread.

"Do you have any plans for this hunk of dough besides bread?" she asked.

"No," he replied.

She tore a chunk of dough out of the lump and began to roll it around until it was long and thin, then she twisted it into a pretzel.

"What are you doing with my dough?" he asked.

"Making a pretzel!" she grinned.

"By tying my dough into strange knots?"

"Exactly! Now, do what I did and we'll make a dozen of these things," she said.

Ivanneth was beginning to wonder, but went along with it. In no time they had thirteen pretzels, a baker's dozen, sitting around, just waiting to be baked. They put them in the oven and waited around. Rebecca pulled them out and let them cool a little before getting the sea salt and sprinkling some on the tops of the pretzels. Once finished she tore off a chunk and handed it to Ivanneth.

He cautiously took a bite, proclaimed it good, and congratulated her.

Just then Elladan walked in.

"Greetings Ivanneth and Rebecca. What do you have there?"

"Pretzels," Ivanneth said as he handed him a chunk.

Elladan took it, a bite and said, "This is good! You should show these to father. He always likes something new. Can I take one and another one for Elrohir?"

"Certainly," Rebecca said. "But if he doesn't get his, I'll get you Elladan!" she threatened with a smile.

Elladan put on a look of fear, took two pretzels, and would have walked off but Rebecca spoke.

"Where is Elro today? I haven't seen him since yesterday."

"He is busy organizing things for the Grey Company. Many started to arrive today," Elladan replied.

Rebecca grabbed a pretzel and began telling Ivanneth of other things he could try to make.

_Authors note: I sincerely apologize for the bizarre ending to this chapter. Wow, then there were pretzels. I was not expecting that. I seem to have a thing for pretzels. Wouldn't you agree BC? LOL! George the Baker and George the Hungry! Remember that? Issue 2. Well anyway, despite this cryptic Authors note, I hope you all REVIEW! anyway. Twas a bizarre chapter, but I hope you all liked it._


	14. The Days Growing Longer

**Remember**

**The Days Growing Longer**

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it!

_Authors note: Well, I'm not sure what all this chapter shall hold, but I guess we'll figure it out now won't we! REVIEW! I apologize profusely if I forgot to reply to ANYONE! I sincerely hope you like this chapter.   
_

The morning of February twenty-eighth dawned brighter and earlier than previous mornings. Rebecca noted the change, and also noted the date. According to the Hobbit Calendar, there were two more days and then the day she was to leave. She pulled out her journal first thing and began to scribble down some words.

_Dear Journal, _

_I only have two more days here, then it's March first. Then I leave. This is becoming depressing. I know that this day was coming. I am beginning to see why Elrohir didn't want us to act on our emotions. I think this parting is going to be quite hard. At the moment I do not think I would have chosen differently in his room a few weeks ago. I think I would repeat the same course, knowing what I do now. Perhaps I shall change my mind when I return home, but maybe not. I hope I can take you with me when I do go back, that way you can know. Well, since I only have two short days left, I shall leave you now and go spend time with him. _

She did just that. She threw on a dress, brushed, and braided half of her hair, and went to meet Elrohir and have breakfast. They met and sat down at the table. Ivanneth himself came out and said, "I think I have invented something new and I want you all to be honest with your criticism of it."

Elrohir, Elladan, and Elrond all looked at Rebecca who said, "I had nothing to do with it!"

A few seconds later Ivanneth returned with a tray and set it down upon the table.

"I call it the breakfast pretzel," he said as he put one on everyone's plate. It was a pretzel with egg and cheese in the middle and sausage on the side. It was surprisingly good, and Rebecca could not figure out how he got the egg and cheese in the center, but decided it didn't really matter.

"Definitely new. I can't say anyone did this where I am from. It's rather good too!" Rebecca said.

The breakfast pretzel received compliments from Elrond and his sons and Ivanneth was very pleased with the reviews.

After breakfast, Elrohir asked Elladan, "Would you be willing to finish preparations for the Grey Company. I would really appreciate it."

Elladan smiled , nodded his head and said, "Certainly brother. I understand. Don't give it another thought until after she leaves."

Elrohir thanked him three times before he and Rebecca went off. The days were growing longer and over the last few days the temperature had spiked up to mid spring temperatures. Everything was rather muddy and brown looking, nothing growing as yet, the sky rather grey, and a dying chill hung in the breeze. It wasn't a very good day for fires or leaving the curtains opened. It was one of those days when you can taste spring, and yet, you have the bitter aftertaste of winter.

"What should we do?" Rebecca said, her arm linked in his and her head on his shoulder as they walked down the hall.

"I do not know. Today isn't a day for doing, or not doing anything," Elrohir replied.

She understood. She didn't like those kinds of days. They wandered around until they found themselves on a porch that over looked a dormant garden. A gust of wind came and seemed to drive all the clouds away to reveal clean blue skies and a pale golden sun. The sun smiled on them, and they smiled at the sun.

"That is a great improvement," Elrohir said. "Do you want to go horseback riding?"

"I would say yes, but remember? I do not know how," Rebecca replied.

"That is no problem Mirë. You can ride in front of me as you did before," Elrohir smiled.

"Then let me go get changed," Rebecca grinned. They ran off to her room, he waited outside her door and a few seconds later she was in a tunic, cloak, and leggings, ready to ride.

They made their way to the stable and Elrohir brought out his horse, mounted and then pulled her up.

"This is going to be fun!" Rebecca thought. "This time no one's life is at stake."

"Are you ready?" Elrohir asked.

"Yes!" she replied with a grin. With a word the horse broke into a trot. Rebecca felt like she was bouncing around a little, but had no fear because Elrohir's arms were around her, keeping her safely on the horse.

"Can we go faster?" she asked, half turning her head.

Elrohir spoke again to the horse and he broke into a gallop. On and on they sped, all over the riding paths of Rivendell. To say she was excited about it is an understatement. Ecstatic is the closest thing. She felt like her heart was going to fly out of her chest and soar above the clouds, never slowing, never ceasing, on and on until the end of days.

Elrohir could sense this and he smiled. He caused the horse to turn and go down a less worn path, that headed up and up into the mountains. Suddenly the horse slowed down and stopped. Elrohir got off and helped Rebecca off.

"Follow me Mirë," he said. He kept her hand and led her up a footpath for nearly fifteen minutes. They rounded a corner and Rebecca saw the purpose for the hike.

Before them were the Misty Mountains, the snow and rivers glinting silver in the now appearing sun. The pine trees kept everything looking similar to how it would in summer. She could hear the river far below. An eagle, one of the great eagles, flew past them, giving out his great cry as a salute to Elrohir who held up his ring that flashed in the newly appeared sun as a return of the salute. Rebecca had never had the privilege of seeing an eagle fly before, but now she was seeing one of the great eagles soar. How magnificent! How majestic! She stood silent, gazing out at the world below her. It was too much for words or thought. She could only look. Elrohir looked about and then looked at the smile upon her lips and the glow in her eyes.

"Thank you," she said, yet gazing out at the mountains. "For bringing me here."

"You are quite welcome," he replied. There was silence for a few moments then he spoke again. "You know, my father has a cottage here. He comes here often to think and get away. If you wanted, I think we could stay here tonight. It is beautiful here at night, and I would not have you miss it."

Rebecca thought it over. Well, it could lead to trouble. It could lead to bad things, but what was the difference between his room with locked door and a cottage in the mountains? Still, something didn't sit right with her. She debated it quickly and at last came up with an answer that would satisfy her conscience.

"Yes, let us stay up here tonight, but could we have Arwen with us?" Rebecca said.

"Certainly," Elrohir replied. "Let us go back down, get a change of clothes, and convince her to come up with us, but not just yet. Let us tarry here a few minutes more."

Rebecca smiled. "As you wish!" They walked a little ways down the path and soon came to a bench that Elrond had ordered to be put there and sat down. She sat, leaning on him, and allowing him to kiss her head and speak softly to her.

"What do you want to do in the meantime?" he said at some length.

"Hmm?" she quietly asked.

"What do you want to do before we go back? I can only assume that you do not want to just sit here and day dream," he grinned.

"And why wouldn't I? Besides, I don't know what we could do."

"We could always...walk around a bit. There are some beautiful foot paths around here. I could show you some things that most people do not ever get to see," he said.

"Sounds like fun! Let's go," she smiled.

They stood up and began to walk down a path, or what Rebecca assumed was a path. It did not look very worn. Then again, elves do have light footfalls, and not much snow reached the ground under the thick tree boughs... They held hands as they walked down the path, but not for purely romantic reasons. In truth, the path had some pitfalls and tree roots liked to poke themselves up into the middle of the path. More than once she stumbled and would have fallen if not for his strong hand holding hers that could keep her up. After a point the trees grew quite thick, and Elrohir had to hold some branches aside as she ducked and walked past them. The moment she had passed, she heard a faint sound, as continuous thunder. Waterfalls. He led her on and the terrain became increasingly rocky until they were at they reached a rushing river, the river under his father's control, and a waterfall. The low roar filled their ears as they gazed at the foaming and swirling chain of small falls that reminded her of a wedding cake.

He looked over and saw her smiling wide, quite wide and then led her on up a path that she could not see. Soon they were climbing a five foot rock and at the top they were able to look out and down at Imladris. She could just see three peeks of the roof from her position.

"This is very pretty," she said.

"Come, we must keep going," Elrohir grinned.

They left their rock and then turned left. After a minute they reached something that looked tended and cared for, a short lane lined with trees that opened into a clearing surrounded ancient trees of mighty girth. The withered grass was evenly mown, and there were some chairs and benches next to the trees.

"This clearing is used for small, private parties and people who wish a little bit of solitude. Arwen and Estel have come up here more than once. I have caught Glorfindel up here, singing to himself. I have caught my father doing the same at times. But I wish to take you a little farther yet. Do you object?"

"Not at all. Lead on mel nin!" Rebecca smiled.

They went on, past the clearing into the thick woods a few yards then they came to an enclosed gazebo with benches in it. They entered in the door and sat down.

"This is a lovely gazebo, but I am certain you did not bring me here to admire it's architecture," Rebecca grinned.

"You are correct. I wanted to be alone with you."

"We were alone back at that cottage," she pointed out.

"Yes, but still quite close. Now we are farther away and almost guaranteed no disturbance," he grinned.

He leaned over and kissed her. For a few minutes they kissed, then they just sat and she leaned on him and he held her loosely and they sat in blissful silence. Suddenly Elrohir's head turned.

"What is it?" Rebecca asked.

"I hear singing," he whispered. "It is Elladan. He must be troubled by something. That is the only reason he comes up here."

"Do you want to go talk to him?"

"No, he prefers solitude. If he wants me, he'll find me. Let us stay here, quiet, and see what he wants. He probably has guessed I am up here, if he is seeking me."

They remained silent, and soon she could hear the brother as well. He came to the clearing and sat down upon a chair, looking blankly before him, yet singing but in deep thought.

"Let us leave. I shall carry you so we make no sound," Elrohir whispered.

He picked her up and they snuck away, unknown to Elladan. Once they were out of earshot, he set her down and said, "All hope is not yet lost, there are a few hidden places in the mountains that are hidden.

They walked on and came to a more open gazebo structure. Elrohir explained that it was made for his parents under order of Erestor for a wedding present.

"They used to come up here and watch the moon rise. Ada would talk about all of his cares and concerns to her. I admit, I followed them up here one night, for they were up here often and I could not guess their purpose here, so I followed them. I was young then, and very foolish. I silently climbed a tree and watched them late into the night. All they did was speak, all night long. I saw a new side of him that night, the one that I guess only a few have ever seen. I felt horribly guilty after that but never said anything. If Ada knows I was there, he has said nothing to me," he spoke quietly, then grew silent and reflective.

"I had a run in with my parents like that once," she said after a time. "I was fifteen, and I was beginning to be a little rebellious. Okay, a bit. I began to dress in all black, and be depressed, and sorts of things, and they were talking about what they should do with me. I've never heard either of them so concerned or distressed about me. I mean, I knew they loved me, but I didn't really realize how much. Hearing my dad say, 'I drove my little Becs to this, I should have quit the army years ago. She needs me, and I'm not there for her' and so forth drove me to tears. I ran into my room and cried for nearly an hour. After that I began to straighten myself out. I was almost completely out of it when we moved again. That caused mom and dad to get worried all over again. But then I met you, and the rest you know."

Both stared straight forward and spoke no words. Suddenly Elrohir said, "What is written on this bench?"

"What?" Rebecca asked, almost laughing at the randomness of the question.

"Please stand, I know there must be something written on this bench," he said in a certain voice. He looked at it and said, "Ah ha! Here! Do you see this?" he asked, pointing to words that were woven in with the designs upon the chair. "It says: May all who sit here be not afraid to speak his heart. Father would put something like that here. It is a wonder he never brought us here when he suspected us of something."

Rebecca laughed. "Well, we both sat and spoke our hearts once. Let's sit back down for round two!"

"Very well, but let us not speak," he grinned.

They sat down and Rebecca snuggled up next to him as a cool wind began to blow. He wrapped her in his cloak with him. They sat and spoke a little, and kissed a bit, and then after a time they decided they ought to go back for lunch and Arwen.

They went back at a casual rate, stopping to kiss every few yards. They reached the cottage again and rode back down to the house. Once there, Rebecca got a change of clothes, and Elrohir sought out Arwen to ask if she would escort them. Arwen agreed and in an hour they had eaten and they were all riding back up the mountain to the cottage.

_Authors note: Well, I could keep going, but I decided to stop here and make y'all wait til the next chapter! HA! I'm evil! LOL! As always, REVIEW!_


	15. Twilight in the Mountains

**Remember**

**Twilight in the Mountains**

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. Nor do I own Elmer Fudd, but I do own my box of Cheez-It's. MINE! Get your own box.

_Authors note: Your patience is (hopefully) about to be rewarded. I thank you all for all the wonderful reviews! I am certain this story has gotten faaar more than it deserves. You all spoil me with them! _

They reached the cottage in good time, and settled down inside. It was much larger than any cottage Rebecca had ever known. It was the size her old house in Indiana. Then again, when Rivendell is your house, yes, this was a cottage.

Elrohir went to gather wood for a fire and Arwen showed Rebecca her room for the night. It was on the second story, third door from the stair case. It was quite a nice room, complete with fireplace, chaise lounge, and bath.

Arwen's was very similar and to the left of Rebecca's room. Elrohir's was to the right. There were three more rooms across the hall, but Arwen explained that they were seldom ever used by the family, mainly reserved for guests.

In the downstairs, the front door opened up to reveal a large living room that melted into a library on the right and a kitchen/dining room on the left. The three rooms were separated by walls with very wide doors in them. Usually all the doors were open, giving it a very open and airy feel. On the mantle above the fireplace was hung a sword, two bows, and a spear.

"The sword is the first sword my father ever had, given to him by his father," Arwen explained. "The bow on the left is his first bow, and the bow on the right was his brother's first bow. The spear was given to my father from Gil-Galad," Arwen said.

Rebecca gave a low whistle. "Then they are ancient."

"As humans would reckon. Elves only consider them old, but not that old."

Just then Elrohir came in carrying a cord of wood. He set it down next to the fireplace, brushed off his hands and said, "Do you like your room Mirë?"

"Yes I do," she replied with a smile.

"Arwen, would you get the fire started while I go out and get something for supper?" he asked.

"Certainly," Arwen replied.

He left and Rebecca asked, "What did he mean?"

"He is going hunting. I am certain he will catch something quickly, but the skinning and all that is what will take time. It is a long and nasty business and he will not do it in front of me."

"What do you figure he shall catch?" Rebecca asked.

"Probably a pair of rabbits. At least, that is what I hope. He is very good at cooking rabbit and that is my favorite game," Arwen said.

A vision of Elrohir talking like Elmer Fudd and saying, "Be Vaewy vaewy qwiet! I'm hunting wabbits! Hehehehehe!" while creeping through the woods, bow in hand, came to mind, causing herself to press her lips together to keep from smiling and then being asked about it.

"I must ask Rebecca, why Elrohir?" Arwen asked.

Rebecca instantly blushed and smiled. "I'll tell you, if I can ask you why Aragorn."

"Agreed!" she grinned.

"Because he knows when I need to be hugged and when I need to smacked. And he knows what to say and when to say it," Rebecca said. "Your turn!"

"Aragorn is for many of the same reasons. Though, I think many of the reasons Tinuviel loved Beren. He was mortal, and yet so strong and enduring. It is... inexplicable. There are some things I must warn you about Elrohir though. First, he talks in Quenya in his sleep about his horse. Second, he throws his hunting clothes on the bed, his dirty hunting clothes. Third, this shall concern you the most, he twitches in his sleep, violently. On a hunting trip he gave Elladan a black eye."

Rebecca began to laugh. "Should I tie him up when he goes to sleep?"

"You may want to!" Arwen joked.

Less than an hour later Rebecca heard a door being opened and shut in the kitchen.

"That's Elrohir. He probably doesn't want you to see the skinned rabbits so he's coming in through the kitchen," Arwen said.

"And for that I thank him!" Rebecca said.

Arwen excused herself and went into the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with what looked like a grill rack with legs. She carefully set it over the fire. A few minutes later Elrohir came out with sliced meat in a frying pan and set it on the grill with legs, as Rebecca now called it. Already seasoned, the meat gave off a delicious aroma as it began to cook. After receiving a nod, Arwen stood and a few minutes later returned with a pot of water with some sliced potatoes and carrots floating in it. She set it down next to the pan and he scraped the meat into it.

Rebecca felt like silly for not getting it earlier, he was making Rabbit Stew. She recalled how Sam and Frodo would be having the same thing sooner or later, perhaps they already had.

Before she knew it, it was done and she was insisting on getting bowls and spoons for everyone, saying how she had to do something so she didn't feel like a complete freeloader. She returned with a tray that held three bowls and three spoons.

As they ate Arwen suddenly said, "Elrohir, have we been so foolish as to come here with nothing to drink?"

"I think perhaps we have. I brought nothing and the nearest well is down the mountain," Elrohir replied. "Unless, Ada still has a few bottles of wine yet in the cellar," he added. "I shall go down and look."

Elrohir disappeared into the kitchen and a few minutes later returned with two bottles.

"So, Elro, think you got enough there? There is only the three of us!" Rebecca teased.

"One is miruvor, the other is Mirkwood miruvor. Father must have drank everything else or brought it back to Imladris with him," Elrohir said.

He set down the bottles and returned with three glasses. He and Arwen had Mirkwood miruvor, and Rebecca had the regular. Once they all had as much as they wanted, they sat around and began telling tales of years gone by to Rebecca. Mostly tales of Aragorn as a child, Elladan, themselves, and Legolas all doing things together, of the pranks pulled, the disastrous excursions, and the meeting of great elven lords and ladies.

"Well, I suppose my one consolation is that I shall meet them all someday," Rebecca said.

They both smiled, and then Elrohir suddenly said, "Come outside with me Mirë."

Rebecca and Arwen followed Elrohir outside. He led them a short ways and told Rebecca to look down. Below them was the Last Homely House east of the Sea, all twinkling and glowing with elves and their lanterns. Arwen had seen this many times before, but realized this would be the last time she may ever see it from there.

A few minutes later they went back towards the cottage.

"I think I am going to retire early tonight," Arwen said. "Good night!"

"Good night!" Elrohir and Rebecca said in unison.

Arwen went up to bed so the two could be alone, and Rebecca followed Elrohir to his room.

"Come, look out here," he said, leading her onto the second story porch. She went with him and gazed out at the world below her. At twilight the mountains glowed, the rivers glowed, the snow glowed, the world glowed. Elvish stars shone over elvish mountains, and on elven men, an elven man with glittering grey eyes and a fair face.

Between the sky and the son of Elrond, Rebecca's breath was gone. Once she got it back, she noted how cold it was. She snuggled up against him and said, "It is cold out here. Let us go in," she whispered.

"Very well," Elrohir grinned. They went inside and she sat down on the chaise lounge in front of the fireplace and then Elrohir shut the door. He had a nice little fire going in almost no time at all, and together they lounged, watching it dance and listening to the crackle of the burning wood.

"I shall miss you when you are gone, Mirë nin," Elrohir said to her. "There is tomorrow, then you leave. It is too soon."

"I know. Far too soon," Rebecca quietly answered. "I shall miss you as well Elro. But let us dwell on it no more at the moment. I'd rather not let thoughts of departure spoil everything."

"As you wish," Elrohir said. He kissed the top of her head. She moved around so she could get at his lips and kissed him. They gave each other long, patient kisses, remembering what was coming so quickly. He pressed her to himself, forcing all of her weight to be on him. His hands slowly slid from her neck and shoulders til one rested in the small of her back and the other on her upper back. Her small frame fit comfortably on his. Her loose hair fell all over herself and him, their dark locks mingling together. He wished so bitterly she did not have to leave. He wished she could stay and they could wed. He wished it was the future and they were both in Valinor together, never to part again. He wished to steal another kiss from her, so he did. It was the only wish he could have fulfilled.

"Elrohir, I wish you could come with me. Then we would never have to leave. Better yet, I wish I could stay here," Rebecca whispered.

"So do I. Maybe I can hide you in a closet somewhere until the day you are to leave has past, then you shall be stuck here forever," he smiled.

"I would consent, but I think the Valar would get upset," she laughed. She gave him a kiss then let her head rest on his shoulder. "Elrohir?"

"Yes," he whispered.

"Why didn't we come up here sooner?"

Elrohir laughed, "I do not know. I suppose this place slipped my mind."

Some time in the middle of the night, when anyone with any sense was asleep, they were still awake, speaking of this and that, nothing serious, kissing now and then, and enjoying the last fleeting moments they could have together.

"I wish I wasn't so sleepy!" Rebecca yawned. "Then I could stay up a little later with you."

"I could perhaps remedy that," Elrohir smiled. "Just rest your head on my shoulder and relax," he said.

She obeyed and could feel his chest vibrating as he sang. What he sang she couldn't hear, but she knew there was singing. Slowly, very slowly she grew more and more wakeful. At last she was quite awake and devoid of all weariness, but very relaxed. She gave a contented sigh and then gave Elrohir a kiss.

"And how do you feel now?" He inquired.

"Relaxed," she dreamily replied. "You should have sang that to me weeks ago!"

Elrohir laughed quietly just before he kissed her. They kissed and spoke all night uninterrupted except when Elrohir had to stoke the fire. When this occurred they went from the chaise lounge to a pile of pillows on the floor, then back to the lounge and so on. During one such switch Rebecca tripped on the hem of her skirt and fell with a loud thunk onto the floor. She began to laugh and Elrohir began to laugh and then he picked her up and laid her down on the lounge, both yet laughing.

They spent the entire night in his room talking and kissing and laughing and enjoying the others company.

Some time around three in the morning Rebecca fell asleep on top of him, so he made sure she was sound asleep then laid her in her own bed, after giving her a good night kiss.

_Authors note: YUCK! Nassssty fluff precious! How didst I write it precious? Huh? How didst I write the nasssty fluff? YUCK! I hope you all review despite the nassssssty fluffiness of it all! If I missed replying to you, I apologize greatly! Let me know and I'll write you a nice long response in return. _


	16. The Last Day in Rivendell

**Remember**

**The Last Day in Rivendell**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings. Nor Rivendell. Despite my offer, Elladan and Elrohir would not sell it to me.

_Authors note: Well, I am not sure how this chapter shall be, nor how it shall turn out, so bear with me and REVIEW!_

The next day dawned bright and early and two of the children of Elrond found themselves waking a human girl that refused to wake up. Arwen shook her and in the end her blankets were stripped off of her, and yet she did not wake. Elrohir suddenly got an idea. He went over to the door and slammed it shut. Rebecca was jarred from sleep, and so surprised by the noise that she fell right out of bed onto the floor.

"Are you all right?" Arwen asked as Elrohir came and knelt near her.

"Yes, I'm fine. I do it all the time," she groggily replied. Elrohir helped her up.

"You have to get ready quickly if you wish to make it down for breakfast. In our rush we forgot to bring anything for it.

"Very well," Rebecca said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and giving a big yawn. The two left her and got ready themselves, making sure the cottage was just as they left it.

Within fifteen minutes Rebecca was washed, dressed, and awake. She got on the horse in front of Elrohir, and then they rode off. Down took a lot less time than up, it usually does, and so they were back inside the Last Homely House before Elrond finished his eggs.

After breakfast, Arwen said she had some things she had to do, so she excused herself and went off.

"What would you like to do on your last day in Rivendell?" Elrohir asked.

"I do not know. I feel as if I ought to do something, something big and crazy, but I cannot think of a single thing," she answered.

"Hmm...Well, I can think of something, but only if you trust me completely, and...they consent."

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll see!" Elrohir grinned. He gave a loud whistle and in a few minutes Rebecca saw two great eagles flying towards them. "Greetings my friends!" Elrohir said to them when they landed.

"Greetings Elrohir son of Elrond. What can we do for you?"

"Remember that favor you owe me?" he asked.

"Yes," the eagle on the left replied.

"I want to claim that favor today," he said. "I want you and your brother to take Rebecca and myself flying."

Both eagles cocked their heads to the side and looked at him as if to ask, "Are you sure?"

"Well, if that is what you wish, then that is what we shall do!" the eagle on the right replied. Elrohir helped Rebecca onto the back of the one on the right, and he mounted the one on the left, and they were off.

From her lofty seat on the eagle's back, she could see farther than she thought possible. She could see all the way down to Isengard, all the way to the edges of Mirkwood, to the north eastern tip of Lorien, and all about. She was clinging for dear life, but oh, how she wanted to spread out her arms and pretend she was soaring.

"Good eagle, if I let go with my hands and happen to fall, will you catch me?" she asked, feeling rather silly for asking.

"Certainly! And please do! You are pulling on my feathers!" the eagle replied.

Slowly she let go and slowly she stretched out her arms, with her eyes closed. She really did feel like she was flying. She opened her eyes once more and saw all the world opening up before her. She glanced over to her left and saw Elrohir talking to his eagle and laughing. Apparently they were old friends.

The only thing Rebecca could think of doing was to enjoy the rush and the thrill. Suddenly the song "Eagles and Horses" popped into her head. She couldn't help but start singing it to herself. She sang the words "faster and faster" to loudly though, for the eagle took it as a hint and began to speed along even faster than she thought possible.

"I am sorry good eagle, I was singing. I really didn't mean for you to go faster than you wanted too!" she apologized.

"No, no, do not apologize. I love flying fast," he replied. "What is it you are singing anyway, I do not recognize it."

"It's called Eagles and Horses. A song from my world. You wouldn't know it."

"Maybe not, but I like it anyway."

Rebecca laughed. It was too beautiful, to exotic, to wild, to free to not laugh. The whole world was below her, the sun was above her, and soon, very soon, all would be right with Middle-earth. Her own world she forgot, no shadow of sadness could touch her above the tops of the mountains.

"Hold on!" the eagle suddenly commanded.

She held on tight as the eagle gave a great screech and began his spiraling descent.

Once upon the ground again, she thanked the eagle over and over again, watched them fly off, and then thanked Elrohir with a kiss.

"That was spectacular! Thank you." she said out of breath. All of the excitement had taken her breath away.

"You are more than welcome Mirë. More than welcome. I only wish I could do more," he said. "So, do you have any ideas as to what you wish to do next?"

"Collapse upon the ground and breathe!" she said.

Elrohir laughed. "And after that?"

"Start saying my good bye's to everyone and thank them all for being so nice to me," Rebecca added, her tone half serious, half light hearted.

"How about I save you time and tonight at supper we hold a huge going away feast for you so you can say good bye to everyone there."

"Won't Ivanneth hang you for popping this on him last minute?"

"No, for we have been planning this for a month," Elrohir grinned.

"You are marvelous! Simply marvelous!" Rebecca said as she flung her arms around him and kissed him.

Instead of spending the day going around and saying good bye to all the people she knew, she ran around saying good bye to all the places she knew.

They spent the better part of the day simply wandering around and enjoying the other's company. Elrond had given very strict orders for no one to disturb Elrohir that day, understanding how hard it is to lose someone you love.

The elven lord wasn't sure to marvel or puzzle a little at the two, both knew it was impossible for them to get married, yet they chose to let themselves love the other anyway, then they learned that they could be together, in the end. To his knowledge, neither one had done anything to compromise the other's honor, though he wasn't about to condone their kissing to all hours. Even with the gift of foresight, he never saw this coming. He began to wonder why love seemed so forbidden in his family. Well, grant it, part of it was his fault, with Arwen and Aragorn anyway, but Elladan never married, his own parents had their fair share of struggles, his grandparents only got married after both of them died, he himself was not permitted to keep his wife long, for she was poisoned and had to sail West... What a strange family history he had. Other elven families had lineages of marriage that mostly began and ended happily. The price of a great lineage: a bizarre family history. He sighed and turned back to his tasks at hand.

The two were sitting on a couch in his room with a bright fire burning and they were trying desperately not to think of her imminent departure.

They were kissing and speaking softly when suddenly Rebecca sat up a bit and said, "Elro, I can't decide what I'd rather do, spend all night in here with you or run around telling everyone good-bye."

"Do not worry about it, just let the day bring you what it will, and it is about to bring you another kiss," he said, ending in a whisper.

"But Elro," she said, escaping his kiss, "I really feel I ought to."

"Mirë, do not worry about it," he said with a grin.

She looked at him with a laughing glare, "And what is your grin about? I know you well enough by now to know it is not an innocent grin!"

"I shall never tell!" he laughed. He gave her a kiss and then said, "I will not have to."

"Will you stop with the riddles!" she exclaimed with faux exasperation.

"Never!" he laughed, then kissed her again.

That night, the supper bell rang, and in the great dining hall a feast was held as a grand good bye to Rebecca. Ivanneth out did himself with that supper, causing Rebecca to eat more than she thought possible, everything being so delicious and all. Afterwards they were dismissed to the Hall of Fire where she found herself being surrounded by smiling elves all saying good bye, Elbereth protect you, and we shall miss you. There was a minstrel playing a song on his mandolin and singing, and the elves began to dance. Rebecca joined Elrohir and she twirled and danced til she thought her feet would fall off. Around three Rebecca made a farewell speech.

"You all have been far nicer to me than I deserve, I am certain. Since the moment I arrived til now I have been met with nothing but hospitality, good conversation, good music, and good friends. I really dislike the fact I must leave, but I have to. I shall remember all of you for the rest of my short days, and shall be thankful that I had opportunity to meet you all. I would truly love to stay up and dance til dawn, but this frail mortal frame is telling me I must go to bed, so good night to you all, good bye, Elbereth bless!" Rebecca said.

She left the Hall of Fire with those words and was escorted back to her room by Elrohir. She went inside and he followed.

"Are you certain you must sleep?" he asked.

"Yes. I am quite tired Elro. I am sorry, truly, but I must sleep," she answered.

"Well then, good night," he said as he wrapped her in his arms. He kissed her long, quite long, and then whispered, "Good night" against her lips.

"Well, I may be able to stay up a little longer, for a few more good night kisses," she said before she kissed him again. Yes, she was quite tired, but she would fight it just to get one more kiss.

For half an hour they kissed, over and over again, at last Rebecca's legs refused to hold her up anymore, so Elrohir picked her up and laid her in bed. He gave her one last kiss good night, and she fell asleep right in the middle of it.

He left the room and whispered, "I love you Mirë nin, til the breaking of the world."

_Authors note: Well, that was just like the rest of this story, unexpected or planned by me! REVIEW!_


	17. Saying Farewell

**Remember**

**Saying Farewell**

Disclaimer: I do not own green eggs and ham, I do not own them Sam I Am. I do not own Lord of the Rings, I do not own a bird that sings. I do not own green eggs and ham. I do not own them Sam I Am! (I'm getting desperate for new ways to say it!)

_Authors note: Possible Kleenex alert DAP. Have them near by please! REVIEW!_

The next day came to quickly. Rebecca rose before the Sun, got dressed into the clothes she came to Middle-earth in, and went to look for Elrohir. She found him just about to knock on her door.

"Come," he said.

She grabbed her journal from it's hiding place, shoved it into the waist of her pants and followed. Things always seem strange and mysterious in the grey before dawn, today was no exception. She followed him out of the house and to the garden where she fell out of the tree.

"You are to leave soon," Elrohir said. "I do not know just when, but very soon." he paused a moment. "I have something for you." He pulled out a ring. "Rebecca, no matter what your life brings, promise me you shall wear this ring and remember me." The ring was _mithriel_ strands woven together with a diamond in the center that glowed.

"Of course Elrohir!" she said. She gave him a long kiss. He wrapped his arms around her. Suddenly she pulled her head back. "Elrohir, promise me...promise me if you find someone else that makes you as happy or happier than I made you that you will marry her," Rebecca forced out through the sobs that threatened to take her. "I would not have you live all your long years with a truer love waiting to marry you, but you refuse on account of me. Please promise me this!" This was the hardest thing she had ever said in her life. In her heart she wanted him happy, even if that meant that he had to reject her.

Elrohir looked at her, confused, almost hurt. "Why Mirë nin?" he caressed her face.

"Because I want you happy Elro. I love you too much to bear the thought of you living through all the ages alone when you could be happy. Please! Just promise me this!"

"Only if you promise the same. I do not want your short years spent denying yourself a truer love on account of me," Elrohir said in reply. He was of the same heart she was.

"I promise."

"I promise," he said.

"Elro, sweet Elrohir, I shall wear this ring always. I shall not find a truer love than yours. I know I shall not!"

"I know the same," Elrohir said.

Rebecca burst into tears, realizing herself that the time was drawing nigh. "I wish I had something to give you!"

"You have given me something already, your heart. It is enough for me. And should you worry about your ring tarnishing, rest assured it shall not. It is _mithriel_."

Not knowing what to say, she simply kissed Elrohir and hugged him as tight as she could.

"I love you Mirë!" Elrohir said before he kissed her. A few tears welling up in his grey eyes. He blinked them back. He couldn't let her see him cry. Not today.

"I love you too," she replied. She suddenly laughed a little.

"What is so funny?"

"I just remembered this poem from my world. I have always loved it, and now I think I know why."

"What is it?"

"It is called Remember." she quoted it to him, tears falling down her face, words being forced out.

"I shall," Elrohir said when she had finished. "I shall remember you."

"Elro, sweet Elro! I do not want to leave!" Rebecca said, tears streaming down her cheeks. This parting was hard, very, very hard. "My heart is heavy at the thought of going through all of my days with out you!"

Elrohir hugged her, kissed her softly and said, "But remember, we shall meet beyond death. That is where our hope lies. Keep this in mind also Mirë, I am with you when you remember me. In the place where your dreams and hopes meet, I am there. I shall always be in your memory. I shall ever be watching over you. Always Mirë _nin_. Do not lose sight of that."

She nodded, unable to speak. "Be careful with the Grey Company. Okay?"she said at length. Suddenly a smile graced her tear stained face. "Please give Arwen and Elladan a last hug and kiss good bye for me please."

"Certainly _Mirë nin_. _Mel nin_," Elrohir said.

A chilly wind blew, causing Rebecca to shiver. Elrohir smiled and wrapped her in his cloak with him. It was so warm in his cloak. Rebecca was grateful for the gesture.

They stood for a few minutes in a tight embrace, not speaking, just hugging. Her head upon his shoulder one more time, his arms around her one more time. He could feel her tears through his clothes. Had he been right at the first? Was this now harder because they had shared their feelings for each other? Or had she been right? He came to a decision.

"You were right Mirë. It was better that we shared our love. I cannot imagine this moment if we had not," Elrohir said.

"Do not speak," she replied. "I love you," she said at length. She gave him a kiss.

Suddenly she knew, she had to go. They shared one more kiss, a sweet, long, desperate kiss, and then they noticed a door had suddenly appeared. The door to Mr. Treeleaf's study. Rebecca went up to it, slowly turned the knob, tears flowing freely, and then turned around to face her beloved elf.

Elrohir cried out, "Remember me!"

"I will," she whispered. She smiled as best as she could, and went through the door.

Instead of seeing Mr. Treeleaf's study however, everything was black, then grey, and then white. A white ceiling met a white wall. A steady beep could be heard to her left, music to her right. She turned left first and saw a heart monitor. She turned right and saw her mother yawning, just waking up.

"What?" was all she could say.

"Rebecca?" her mother said. "Are you awake? Are you really awake?

"Of course I am," Rebecca said confused. "Why am I in a hospital?"

"Do you remember exploring that Mr. Treeleaf's house?" her mother asked. Rebecca nodded. "Well, you slipped and fell. Your brother ran home screaming how you had fallen, and Henry heard him first. Henry went over to you while your brother came and told us. That was two and a half days ago. You've been unconscious since the fall, or so we think. There were a few minutes where you were alone." she paused a moment then said. "Oh darling, this is kind of strange but, while you were asleep, you kept babbling something. I tried to understand what you were saying, but all you ever said consistently was Elro. Do you remember what you were dreaming?"

Rebecca turned white. Had it all been a dream? No! No! No! NO! It couldn't have been a dream! "No, I really do not remember any dreams," she sounded like a bland recording. Her heart was shattering into a thousand pieces.

"Rebecca, what's that ring on your finger? Where did you get it?" her mother suddenly asked.

Rebecca looked down and saw the ring from Elrohir. "It is a promise. I got it... in a dream," she smiled.

"You're not making any sense. Your poor head must still be rattled from the fall. It doesn't matter, the doctor will look at you in a moment. I must go get your father!" her mother said just before she ran out of the room.

So it had all been true! It had all been real! Praise be to Elbereth! They still had the promise of meeting again in that far green country! Suddenly Rebecca heeded the music again. It was a CD she had custom made for herself. Josh Groban's voice could be heard singing "Remember".

_Remember, I will still be here,_

_As long as you hold me, in your memory_

_Remember, when your dreams have ended,_

_Time can be transcended,_

_Just remember me..._

As the song played she began to cry once more. It almost seemed as if that song was written for her and Elrohir, not a movie. Suddenly she wondered whether she should tell her parents. Nah, they'd take her to a psychiatrist. As the last words were sung she dried her eyes, her parents were almost at the door.

**THE END**

_Authors note: Well, it is over. But worry not! I think there shall be a sequel! It shall be called, "**Time Transcended**" As always, REVIEW! Sequel shall be coming soon, but just when I do not know... (up to chapter 8 is written, FYI!)_

_**At the last minute a fit of compassion and impatience possessed me and I decided to tack chapter 18 onto the end of 17. That is why the reply's are a little... odd?**_


End file.
